Silver Moon
by Cheebies
Summary: The royal families of the planets have been gathered to create the Sailor Senshi of the future, present, and past. Ill-fated lovers shall meet, betrayls of hearts shall occur, and most of all the Senshi must face their painful destinies. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Step001 The Beginning

Silver Moon Step.001 The Beginning

* * *

Leik OMG. I've written a FANFIC. GASPGASPCHOKEDIE!!!!111one. Yeah, it's been a LOOOONG time. I was bored and suddenly these creative juices I haven't had for a LONG while came flowing out of my brain. O.O Ph33r dem. Anyway...  
  
So recently I've been reading A LOT of Sailormoon doujinshi (since I can read Japanese. Fufufu). I've become pretty interested in people's interpretations of the past of the Senshi...so here's mine! :D I've combinded elements of the manga, anime, and the new LA series Hopefully this won't end too screwy. o.O;;; I don't think I've ever actually finished a fanfic before. Hahaha. Let's wait and see what happens. 8D  
  
So, without further ado, Cheebs shall stop talking and let us begin!

* * *

Beautiful waves crashed against sharp rocks, their jagged spears eroded with time. Time passed by so slowly in a universe where the blessed people have seen and lived so many years, although among the many kingdoms of the planets in the galaxy, everyone's time was different. The tiny and magnificent race of humans were all of different ages according to their own time. Although years were different for each royal family's planet, they tried to stay the same based on years of the Earth.  
  
Throughout the ages, Earth had once reined supreme in power, but with the birth of a peasant named Serenity among the people of Earth, the Moon began to rule over the nine planets of the solar system. Bodyguards were blessed with a piece of Serenity's power and created into a system where a guardian ruled over each planet. The only planet that refused to take part was Earth. They were not blessed due to their ignorance and disbelief in Serenity, and thus lived short lives. The people of Earth and the Moon lived on shaky terms, although they tried to negotiate fairly.  
  
Among the planets, Neptune was in its time of what seemed like eternal darkness. It was the part of their Neptunian year where it seemed like night all the time. It was the time of day where people were asleep, but the Neptunian princess was staring out at the waves of the ocean she was born to rule. The breeze was cool but she was breaking out in sweat. She, Princess Neptune VI, was more nervous then she had ever been in her life. The princess was a beautiful, strong, and trained to be her mother's ideal woman, fit for Queen Serenity's use as a bodyguard. Neptune had no fears, or so she had thought, but no one was more important to her then the woman who held the goal that she was born to achieve.  
  
Along with seeing the queen and daughter of silver for the first time, she was to meet her fellow comrades, the other princesses of the planets. Neptune had few friends as she lived among her classes where only the rich attended. She could not stand their gossip about nonsense and doing everything they could to hurt each other. She was not interested in wasting her time by being apart of such shallow groups of people. Neptune was a loner, but she could afford to do so because she would never be with these people in her future.  
  
She was afraid of her future. She knew it dearly so. If she embarrassed herself or failed something once, she would have ruined her and her family's name, thus being banished forever. There was always someone to replace her, as she had four younger sisters. She feared more then death itself the thought of being replaced.  
  
Princess Neptune was nearly two hundred years old, but she had too much stress upon her shoulders then anyone her age should feel. She squeezed her sweaty palms and wiped them upon her wrinkled nightgown. Standing up, she groped around the dark room for the lock to her closed window. It creaked open loudly, but the noise was stolen away by the ocean. She placed her right bare foot upon the windowsill. She shivered as she felt the cold metal from her window. Unbuttoning her nightdress, it flapped in the wind and was dropped. It flew to the beach to the right of the rocks. The beach was always filled with rich families during the warm season of light but now it was abandoned. Neptune watched as her dress caught onto a rock and stuck. Grunting, she stepped up with her other foot, goose bumps running up her naked body. Taking a deep breath she let go of the sides of the window and dove into to the icy waters below, with which the gift bestowed upon her royal family soon made her warm as she swam effortlessly deeper and deeper into the ocean.

* * *

Serenity paced back and forth her room, rubbing her tired eyes, while smudging makeup all over her face. Serenity was nervous as usual, as it was finally the day she was waiting for, where she would meet the friends whom were destined to be with her for the rest of her life. Serenity looked at the mirror, drowning out the constant complaints of her behavior from the servants of the palace. What she saw among the sea of hands groping her everywhere, trying to make her presentable for her mother, was the timid Princess Serenity VII. She was not the woman she wanted to be, nor was she the one her mother had wanted as a daughter. Serenity was a weak princess, but was her mother's only heir. She was sure that if her mother could give birth to more then one child, she would have been disowned already. Serenity's reflection did not show her any inherence of her mother's beauty, grace, and power. She rubbed the moon that glowed weakly upon her forehead. Her mother had once told her that she was worthy of her name when her moon shone strong. Every time she saw her own moon and thought of her mother's, she wanted to cry. But she would be beaten for doing such a thing. Not a fun thing to do.  
  
"My Lady, please try to behave yourself. You do not want to embarrass the name of Serenity in front of every royal family in our solar system," a maid scolded. Serenity could not resist but yawn at the complaint that escaped her wall of blocking out their bickering voices. She was slapped and coldly told, "Do that again and I shall tell Our Queen of your horrid behaviors."  
  
Serenity wanted to pout but made her face blank and stared at a picture of the Moon on her wall. It was a painting by one of her favorite artists, Michiru Kaiou. Not only was Kaiou an amazing painter, she was also very skilled with the violin. Serenity wished so dearly to meet this amazing person, as maybe they held a secret to her developing into a mature and amazing woman. Serenity could just feel great emotion coming from this woman whenever she saw her paintings or listened to her lovely violin skills. Because of this, Serenity had all of Kaiou's originals, including the first press editions of her CDs.  
  
The maids had backed away from her and Serenity smiled and did a little curtsy. Her head bowed, she heard words of compliment flow into her ears.  
  
"Please, before I leave, allow me to listen to one of Michiru Kaiou's songs," Serenity stood and bowed in her maids' direction. They laughed off such respect and the soft music softly filled the room. The violin strings made notes of happiness. Serenity could barely resist twirling around her beautiful white gown. It was said the design had been passed down through generations of the Serenity bloodline, but she was wearing the same one her mother had worn when she was her age. This gave Serenity the bit of confidence she needed to face the people of her future and her mother.  
  
Serenity began to dance with herself and did even more exaggerated movements when the ladies who did practically everything for her began chuckling and making comments. Tonight, she could hear them saying, she would be able to dance with fine men from the other planets, including Earth. Now that was going to be a rare sight to witness. Of course, Serenity knew that none of them would be any good for her because they would die in a week; according to some girls she heard gossiping. She wondered if it was really true. Only one way to find out though: keep one as a pet. Serenity began to giggle at the thought of keeping a human as a pet.  
  
Before Serenity had realized it, she was being pushed through the door. She felt that she had not savored her freedom before the ceremony to take place well enough, though. She tried to reach for the grand door to her room but it slammed shut before she had a chance to stop the doors. Serenity's fate had been sealed when she had walked through those doors and she was quite aware of it.

* * *

Serenity stood on her tiptoes, searching for any familiar people in the room. All of them seemed like strangers and looked different. Based on stereotypes she had heard about the people of each planet, she could guess where each person was from. She stood next to her tall mother, who wore a magnificent silver dress that seemed to be the same color as her beautiful hair. Queen Serenity wore a simple smile on her face as she looked around the room. Standing tall and confidently, she gestured towards Luna and Artemis.  
  
"My people of our proud and strong solar system," Serenity began her short speech, "I introduce to you the guardians of Our Moon who shall train our Senshi, Luna and Artemis."  
  
Luna and Artemis bowed in turn. Luna had beautiful long black hair, while Artemis had white. Upon their foreheads shone their crescent moons, showing their allegiance to the Moon. The Princess leaned over a bit to see how they stood. She could not help but show a small pout as she stared at Luna's forehead. Luna was a short spunky girl who was also very strict upon her, although to her it probably seemed like fun and games. Artemis was twice Luna's height but very calm and composed compared to her. Artemis could not shake off the dark past he and Luna possessed in their memories. The racism that they faced was just too harsh to ever forgive.  
  
"And on my left," Serenity continued, gesturing to her daughter, "Is my daughter, the heir to the throne."  
  
Serenity squeezed her hands together and smiled as everyone clapped. She curtsied, trying her best not to fall on her royal bottom. When she was able to stand again, Serenity hid her sweaty palms behind her back and wiped them on the back of her dress.  
  
"And now, I shall present the future Sailor Senshi of our solar system, as well as their parents," Serenity's slender hand skillfully glided over to a curtained door.  
  
As if on cue, a woman and man wearing blue walked through. Upon their foreheads was the deep blue sign of Mercury, the sign for females with two spikes on top. The woman, the current Sailormercury, had long fading blue hair, a small smile upon her lips. Behind them, a short girl with short blue hair walked shyly, stuttering as she stepped in the high heels she was not used to. She wore a slim blue dress that fit her developing figure perfectly. The dress covered up the heels upon her feet because it was so long and trailed behind her. Her mother wore an identical one although she had grown high enough that it did not.  
  
"May I present the royal family of Mercury," Both Serenitys curtsied to them and the family of Mercury paid their respects back.  
  
When they began standing up, both princesses could not help but stare at each other. Mercury broke the stare though when she went to go stand with her family at their post.  
  
Yellow colors flooded into the room as the proud family bearing the sign of Venus upon their foreheads, the sign of females, strode into the room. Behind her parents, Princess Venus could not help but fidget with her topaz necklace. Adorn in her lovely blonde hair was an amber-colored hair bow, which fitted her perfectly.  
  
"The royal family of Venus," Serenity smiled to her old closest friend.  
  
Princess Venus stiffly curtsied along with her parents, nearly toppling over on herself. She grinned at Serenity, showing her perfectly white teeth and triumphantly, proud that she had not messed up like she had always done in the practices, walked beside her parents. Taking a glance at Princess Mercury and smiling. Mercury could not help but blush.  
  
Next walking through was the family of Mars. As her planet suggested, Princess Mars had a fiery personality. She had an annoyed pout upon her pretty face, framed by her red hair. Her long bangs seemed to cover the sign of Mars, an arrow that seemed to be the sign for males. She blew the long bangs out of her face as her parents could not help but sigh at the sound. Their demanding daughter had complained that she was hungry before she had gotten there. One could say that she was spoiled. The family of red faced Queen Serenity and began to curtsy.  
  
"The royal family of Mars." She did as her mother had demanded, but Princess Serenity could not help but hate this ceremony so. It was getting so repetitive.  
  
Princess Mars was graceful and seemed to float over to her post. She stared forward at the crowd, not giving a glance to the other princesses.  
  
Next came Princess Jupiter and her family. Jupiter had a tough grin on her face; she had been waiting for this a long time. Her green hair seemed to sparkle in the lights adorning the huge room crowded with people who came to party and celebrate the great future of their large kingdom. She was ready for anything, especially the training she was so eager to begin. A powerful four flashed upon her forehead, Serenity saw how hers was the strongest out of all she had seen so far. She felt a stone fall in her stomach as she stared at it. All of the other girls were better off then she when it came to their readiness to be who they were born to be.  
  
"The royal family of Jupiter."  
  
As if unprepared though, Princess Jupiter could not help but wobble a bit. Serenity had to stifle a laugh, but it faded away when she saw her mother's serious face.  
  
Queen Serenity stood proud and looked around the room. She washed her serious face away and smiled. "The four girls who stand before you shall become the guardians of Princess Serenity. The next four shall endear a much harder training, as they shall become the protectors of outside forces trying to invade our solar system."  
  
A murmur of voices flooded the room, pieces of gossip about everyone floated into the royal families ears. Serenity raised her hands to stop it and motioned for the other families to come in. The young princesses were not prepared to meet the older and much more mature young women who were about to step through the curtain. Dark colors of purple flooded into the cheery grand room and the sign of Saturn, an h with a line through the top line, shined through it all, relighting everyone's mood. Princess Saturn looked around the room curiously, in a daze about the whole thing. She looked like a frail girl, dressed in her velvet dress. She tried to force a smile as she stared at the beauty known as Queen Serenity.  
  
"The royal family of Saturn," Serenity stressed and almost said the name with a hint of cruelty in her voice. Saturn was the only mistake that her ancestors had created in the grand world she now possessed. Princess Saturn looked curiously among the new people she would be living with for now on.  
  
One of the tallest royal families in the solar system strode out gracefully and powerfully through the carpet that led the way to Serenity. A tall blonde young women in a navy blue dress wore the sign of Uranus, an upside circle with a line that created three spikes at the top. The princesses could not help but develop quick crushes on this all figure that looked like a boy, until they saw the dress to discover he was actually Princess Uranus.  
  
"The royal family of Uranus."  
  
Instead of curtsying like all of the princesses before her though, Princess Uranus could not help but bow, as she usually did. Serenity was actually taken aback by this. Uranus blinked, as she had not realized her own mistake as she looked into Queen Serenity's face. The Queen just shook her head and made a small hand gesture for her to continue on.  
  
The family of Neptune, beautiful in every way you looked at them, walked silently in the room. Bearing a sign of a triton upon her forehead, Princess Neptune briskly walked to Queen Serenity, not looking at anything else but what lied before her.  
  
"The royal family of Neptune."  
  
The Princess knew she was prepared, as she had sucked in everything her teachers had to teach her about. She was perfect in every way. Both of her parents thought so and even Queen Serenity had to stop and admire the aura around her. She had never fought in her life though, and that was what troubled her. Neptune calmly took her place next to the family of Uranus and stared straight ahead, not giving a care about the other people whom she would remain with for a very long time.  
  
A family even taller then the family of Uranus stepped through the curtain. They were even darker then Saturn, as even their skin color was dark. The sign of the purple P burned on their foreheads. The oldest of the Sailor Senshis stood obediently, with a sad look in her eyes. She already knew her destiny and that she would soon be forgotten after she had accepted her role.  
  
Queen Serenity lightly clapped her hands together and smiled, "My people, I proudly present to you the future of our solar system." Every clapped and Serenity sat down upon the silver thrown that was behind her. "And now let this grand party begin!"  
  
The sound of murmurs quickly filled the room as each person took their partner into the center of the room and a quiet waltz began. Most of the princesses were eager to dance, save the few who disappeared. Or at least tried to. Uranus and Pluto quickly disappeared into the curtains of separate balconies, giving the cold shoulder to anyone who dared to ask them to dance. Neptune could not escape Princess Uranus' younger brother, who quickly invaded her space before she could retreat. The other princesses danced happily with handsome men from the other kingdoms looking into their eyes dreamily, seeing a future they might be able to achieve if they survived their destiny long enough. Neptune could not help but be envious that they found decent people, unlike this man whom had approached her rather swiftly and unruly. Neptune tried to keep her look of disinterest but when she saw the eager looks upon her parents' faces, she could not help but smile and pretend. Just as always. It seemed as if all night he would not allow her to escape into some other man's arms.  
  
Princess Serenity, on the other hand, was eager to meet new people whom she would be able to court one day and dream about in her spare time. She and her future friends danced with dozens of men, each spending this night as best they could, for they knew it would probably be one of their last. Serenity had at least tried to gain the goal she came to achieve, but she could not help but stare and wonder about the man who stood in the corner. His hair was black, his eyes blue. The shape of his face looked aged but Serenity took no notice of that. It took her nearly all night to approach the man in the black tuxedo with the long cape.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Serenity said shyly to the man. He turned to her and had a look at surprise on his face. Serenity blinked, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
The man looked even more surprised but quickly shook away such an expression. "No," he smiled, "There could never be anything that would harm the beauty of your face."  
  
Serenity blushed and ducked her head a bit. She laughed off her embarrassment and smiled at him, "Would you care to dance with me?"  
  
He stared at her, obviously debating in his mind whether to do so or not. Serenity watched his every movement intently as he brushed a bang away from his face. She could not pass up such a person. He shrugged his fine shoulders, golden buttons that attached the cape, and nodded. Serenity felt that she had wings as they stepped onto the dance floor and began to glide around everyone else. As Serenity gazed into those blue eyes she forgot every other man she had seen that night already. They ignored the stares about them as they fell into a pool of blissful, ignorant love. The Princess sensed a hot powerful glare that shot chills up her spine, but she ignored it. Suddenly though, they felt a breeze of loneliness. Both princess and prince woke up from the dream they had begun to dream with a sharp pull from a powerful wrist.  
  
"Stop this at once! Unhand my daughter," Queen Serenity hissed as she coldly stared at the human from Earth before her.

* * *

Uranus smiled as a cool breeze played with her bangs. She liked-no, loved-the wind. It was her one true desire to become one with it. She could be alone for the rest of her life and not have a care as long as she was the wind, flying quickly throughout the worlds. She began to raise her hands and could not resist standing on the edge of the balcony, crystal pillars holding her back from her dream become a reality.  
  
"Do you hate such parties also?" The female voice was dark and had a hint of loneliness.  
  
Uranus immediately was pulled back to reality. She dropped her arms and stared at where the voice had come from. What she found herself sucking into was complete darkness. As she continued searching though, she strained her eyes until she could make out an outline of a person in a dress with a design similar to hers in the shadows.  
  
"There's no point in participating in them," the woman continued, "I shall be banished from this happy world soon enough anyway."  
  
"Who are you?" Uranus demanded, no emotion in her voice.  
  
"Princess Pluto," came the simple reply. Uranus began walking over to her, a grin on her face.  
  
"I enjoy parties," Uranus remarked, "but I only enjoy them when I'm not dressed up in such pretty clothes. After growing up with a brother like the one I have, you'd understand."  
  
Pluto smiled to herself, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. "Ah yes, you must be Princess Uranus then. I've seen your future."  
  
"My future?" Uranus stopped, a bead of sweat running down her neck.  
  
"Yes, you're future… Among others, the choices you take tonight shall either lead you to your banishment or your eternal happiness. It depends which way you look at it, I suppose." Pluto leaned on the balcony, resting her chin in her in her hands. "But then again, perhaps someone in your life has already chosen your fate. Too bad for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Uranus slammed her fist into the crystal, "No one controls me or my destiny!"  
  
"But the Queen does," Pluto plainly stated, "And soon the Princess…but please do not get angry with me, for I have only seen what can be."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"My duty as a Senshi is to be the Guardian of Time. You'll never see me again once I have been given my duties by Serenity. You'll probably forget everything I've said anyway," Pluto sighed and stepped into the light, her dark green hair glistening, "Technically I've already received all of my training as a Senshi…I'm just supposed to be introduced to you all or whatnot. No point in it, really, since all four of us will be forgotten."  
  
Uranus stared at her. She had heard about the cruel fate of Pluto's family, and here their princess was, casually talking about the bad future that awaited them all. How cruel.  
  
"I can tell you one thing though," Pluto swayed side to side, "The Princess we love so much has a fate that is doomed. The Queen has been warned, but even she does not believe it. She's doing all things possible in order to prevent the downfall of her family line. What a pity, for it shall not work."  
  
Uranus stared out to the silver fountains, beautiful water overflowing them. Lovers had begun to gather outside to spend time together.  
  
"Am I destined to become obedient to some man?" Uranus murmured, slightly fearing the answer.  
  
Pluto began to laugh. When she felt Uranus glare at her she stopped and only smiled. She turned around and wrinkled her nose, "Of course not. I saw a much different future ahead for you. Of course, you'll have to fight your brother. Unless you do want to feel the pain of being someone else's slave."  
  
Uranus turned away from Pluto and squeezed the balcony, somewhat relieved at what this odd woman had to say. Pluto turned away from her as they heard a glass shatter. Uranus' ears perked up as Pluto began to step cautiously on the floor, careful not to step between the cracks. "Ara ara, seems like something interesting has started." She hopped and began walking normally, motioning Uranus to follow, "Shall we go look and see?"

* * *

"Mother!" Silver tears began to fall out of her deep blue eyes, "What's wrong? He's not hurting me!"  
  
Queen Serenity raised her hand to slap her daughter but stopped, knowing she would disgrace herself and her daughter in front of everything. Beatings could always come later, anyway. Serenity began to choose her words carefully, fearing offending the man's powerful family, "Do not go near this man. Ever again! I forbid you against it." Serenity stepped back, pulling her daughter with her, as Princess Serenity's Senshi crowded around her quickly, except one.  
  
Pluto had an amused look on her face while Uranus and Saturn stared at the man, immediately recognizing who he really was. Uranus glared while Saturn was in disbelief. Someone from Earth was here? She had not been informed of such a thing.  
  
The room was in silence as what could have been the world's longest staring contest took place, except for the sound of struggling.  
  
"Let me go, let me go!" An enraged voice demanded.  
  
Everyone turned to glance at Prince Uranus holding onto Princess Neptune's wrists. She had an icy glare in her eyes as she hissed curses in an ancient language shared among her people at the boy. She could not believe that such a person even existed.  
  
Uranus sighed at the sight of her brother. He was acting like he was drunk or something. She rolled her eyes as she went to go free the woman ensnared in his trap.  
  
Neptune was able to wriggle her hands near a glass of water and with a flick of her wrist splash it into his eyes. He reacted by immediately reaching to rub his eyes, just as she had planned. Neptune ripped her hands loose and stumbled backwards into another person. She looked up into their face and let out of a small shriek.  
  
"There's TWO of this man?" She stepped back and looked back at him as used the side of the tablecloth to clean his eyes and back at the other person, immediately noticing that there was not two of him, but a woman who had the same face shape as him. Neptune's cheeks burned hot as she glared at this woman for she had never been embarrassed so much in her life.  
  
She turned away, nose high, and walked silently over to Queen Serenity. She curtsied, "I'm sorry for the interruption, my Queen. I only wish that men such as he and his family would never be allowed back at this party again."  
  
Both royal families of Uranus and Neptune and Queen Serenity were taken aback. The tradition of Sailoruranus and Neptune working together went back so far that it could not be broken now. Quickly the Queen of Neptune reassured everyone, "Things will work out. It was just a bad idea, as I had proposed in the first place, that the siblings of the Senshi not to attend this ceremony."  
  
Queen Serenity glanced at the family of Uranus sternly and turned back to her daughter.  
  
"My Queen, if I may have a word," the man kneeled down in front of her, his head bowing low.  
  
"Yes, but make it quick," Serenity pulled her daughter closer to her, entwining her fingers in the golden hair.  
  
"It was not her fault. She only asked me to dance, obviously not knowing who I am," he began, "I knew I should of said no, but I did not. Please forgive My Lady and take your anger upon me."  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow as she held her daughter closer, "It shall be done. Come Serenity." She yanked her daughter's hand, having a tight grip on it.  
  
The Princess could not help but look back and received a scolding for slowing down. Her mother turned back and motioned for all of the future Senshi to follow her.  
  
"I think it is time," her mother announced, "that our future Senshi meet each other personally and begin learning about them. I shall be back to join you all soon."  
  
The Senshi followed their queen in a single-filed line without muttering a word. Gossip about the whole situation continued and Uranus could hear Pluto snickering as tall powerful doors made to keep intruders out slammed behind them. It seemed as if fate was playing with their minds. 


	2. Step002 Midnight

Silver Moon Step.002 Midnight

* * *

Wow I'm on a roll! 8D Must be the Sailormoon marathon I'm having that's sparking all of the creativity in me! I've even been writing future chapters! With luck you'll actually be able to read these chapters titled "Pluto's Fate" and "Saturn's Fate" that I've already written up because they've been lingering in my mind and I needed to get rid of them! I had to get the depression out of my mind. zz But Gackt=good. You'll see why later. ;D  
  
This chapter may be shorter then the first, but that's because I was running out of ideas for this one. :D;; But I wrote it real quick so I'm happy  
  
Also, you must admit that dealing with 8 characters at once is pretty challenging...so hopefully I can develop the other characters' soon enough... x.x;;;  
  
So, let us continue down the path of tradegy! Oh, and reviews of my work are highly appreciated! I like hearing what people think. :D

* * *

It had been about five minutes since Queen Serenity had left them to stare at each other. Apparently they were supposed to be talking to each other, but that was not happening. The silence almost made Saturn want to laugh. Already she was completely afraid of Neptune, as she just stared at Uranus, a cold icy look in her eyes. Uranus looked freaked out, not knowing what to do about this girl who had been attacked by her stupid brother. Serenity began to constantly smooth out her dress, while Venus fidgeted with her necklace, looking around the room and staring at the paintings. The room they were in was probably the smallest in the whole castle, but it was still huge. Mercury was staring with a blush on her face at the ground while Mars constantly sighed. She would give anything to get out of here.  
  
Pluto scratched her head as she stopped her on gazing around the room and immediately her eyes fell on Neptune and Uranus, who were sitting across from each other. Had they been doing this the whole time? she wondered. The thought of such a thing made her start laughing like mad. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to watch the Princess of Pluto rolling on the ground, barely able to breathe.  
  
"What's so funny?" both Uranus and Neptune demanded at the same time. Immediately they turned to glare at each other. Uranus had enough of this bitch.  
  
Pluto pointed at them and started laughing again. Mars stood up, an impatient tone in her voice, "Out with it all ready!"  
  
Venus was so bored she jumped up, yelling to join the excitement. Saturn just stared at them and watched as Serenity also began to laugh. Mercury was dumbstruck and Jupiter just looked around at everyone, wondering how crazy they really were when not in their princess dresses.  
  
"This, is, so, great," Pluto said in between laughs as she sat up, wiping the tears that had begun streaming out her eyes. She pointed at Uranus and Neptune, "What a great way to begin your fu-"  
  
"I've had enough of your fortune telling!" Uranus stood up, hot in the face.  
  
Pluto was taken aback. She placed a hand on her chest and leaned backwards, "Well excuse me!"  
  
"Stop this at once! Please!" Everyone stopped to turn at Serenity, near tears because of all of the yelling. Immediately they all went silent and sat down again. A "forgive me, Princess" murmured throughout the room. Serenity stood up, "My name is Princess Serenity, future ruler of the Moon, but I think there's no need for introductions since it should be pretty obvious who is who. I know that my mother demanded that we all came here to introduce ourselves to each other, but I think it's pretty useless since see where this attempt has become? You all should be ashamed for what you are doing." Serenity felt weak in the knees. She fell down and held back tears. Never in her life was she able to say such words, and now she said them to the people who would be most important in her life. She had to get out of this situation and fast.  
  
Venus yawned, "I want a bath."  
  
"I just want to go to bed," Uranus stated looking away from Neptune's glare.  
  
Pluto stifled more laughter. These two were great. The rest agreed with one person or another, but were interrupted when the doors opened and in bounced a short little girl with a Moon symbol upon her forehead. She grinned and swayed back in forth, as if there was music playing.  
  
"I'm Luna!" she announced, "I shall be training you all! Well, of course, I won't be your teachers, but combat is fun, don't ya think?" She crossed her arms, still swaying, and a huge grin upon her face. "Wow, don't you all look pretty in those dresses! But you'll look even cooler in the Senshi uniform!" Luna laughed to herself, twirling.  
  
"L-Luna…" Serenity said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?" Luna scurried over to her princess.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
Luna stopped and put a finger to her lip, "Uh, let's see…how many drinks have I had tonight…uhhh…one, two, three, four…"  
  
Serenity sighed, "I rest my case."  
  
Luna smiled again and giggled. She bounced back over to the door and motioned for everyone to follow, "Well I think that's enough for tonight! I'll show you all your rooms! Your stuff has already been put there."  
  
Everyone began to file out of the room, but Luna grabbed Pluto and whispered into her ear, "Um, you don't have all of your things here, right? You're not going to be here that long, right?"  
  
Pluto nodded and the happy look disappeared from her eyes as she followed them all to her own room.

* * *

Serenity's room was located in a different place, but when she opened it, she saw her angry mother inside. Immediately she grabbed for the necklace hanging around her own slender neck. It was probably punishment time for what she did earlier, although she could not figure out what she had done wrong. Her mother sighed and smoothed out her dress, closing her eyes. She was obviously trying to choose the right words and try to say them in a non-angry tone.  
  
"Serenity," she began, holding an arm out to her daughter, "You are my only daughter and the future queen of our solar system." Serenity did as she was told and was embraced by her mother. "That man is not who you might think he is." Queen Serenity began stroking her daughter's hair. "He is actually Prince Endymion, the prince from the Golden Kingdom of Earth."  
  
Serenity pushed her mother back and looked up into her eyes, "I had no idea!"  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and continued, "Yes, you have never seen a picture of him in all of your life so I forgive you for not recognizing him, but I demand that you stay away from him. Never talk to him ever again. He will hurt you and our lives. Understood?"  
  
Serenity nodded. Her mother smiled and let her daughter go, "Good, now get ready for bed. It is very late and I think everyone will have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Queen Serenity strode out of the room, closing the door behind her without looking back. Immediately with the click of the door closing, Serenity fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that whatever her mother said could not stop what had already happened.

* * *

Venus stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. She really did look beautiful, with this dress that matched her body perfectly. She could not believe that she was here now though. Her life had seemed to have flown by so fast. Venus was a spunky, free-spirited girl, but now she was terrified out of her wit. She had no idea what the future held for her. She broke the stare between her and her reflection and fell to her knees, clenching her fists in the beautiful dress.  
  
"Can I really do this?" She asked herself, "I'm not a leader at all…"  
  
She began to cry but quickly rubbed the tears away, careful not to ruin her dress. She took the straps and let the dress fall around herself. On a chair nearby, a light nightgown was waiting for her to wear. Venus grabbed it and put it on stiffly. It was a bit see-through, she mused, but she could get over it.  
  
Venus began playing with her expressions in the mirror, from happy looks to determined ones. She could not help but laugh when she saw her serious face.  
  
"Ahh, this is what I need," she told herself as she stretched, "I'm so tensed up about this whole Senshi leader business, I should relax some."  
  
It should be easy, she added to herself, since these beds should be one of the best she ever slept in. Venus grinned and twirled around the room, kicking the princess dress aside. She was desperate to do anything to not make her feel so stressed. In the middle of one of her spins, someone knocked on the door. Venus dizzily went to open it, walking into things as she went. She opened the door slowly, as her dizziness faded away, and looked up to see the tall figure of Queen Serenity. She stifled an "EEK!" and bowed about fifty times. Serenity giggled at her, as this was exactly what she had expected from the daughter of Sailorvenus.  
  
"Good evening, Queen!" Venus stammered, bowing some more, "Oh, uh, yes! Come into my room! I'm so sorry I've been so rude!"  
  
Serenity laughed as she walked into Venus' room and held her hand to make her stop and be still.  
  
"The reason why I am here is because I have something extremely important to tell you," Serenity began.  
  
Venus bowed again, "All right! Anything you have for me to do will be accomplished!"  
  
"As Sailorvenus," Serenity continued, "it is your duty to watch over the Princess. You are also the one who controls the gate between Earth and the Moon."  
  
Venus stared at her, taking in every word she had to say.  
  
"I fear that if Serenity and Prince Endymion are allowed to meet again, something horrid will happen," Serenity looked around the room, taking note of the dress on the floor, "You MUST watch over the Princess and stop her if she ever tries to go to Earth. Understand?"  
  
She stared in disbelief. Stop her Princess from doing what she wished? Even if it was to see the planet rumored to have beautiful green trees, although everyone else knew that they were being destroyed by the people of Earth because of the pollution they put into their atmosphere or whatnot. Everyone else was thankful to have such a safe environment to live in, unlike Earth's horrid planet. It is rumored that if a person from another planet went there they would begin to suffocate and die within a few days. The thought of made Venus accept what the Queen told her all the more. Venus bowed, "Yes, I understand! It shall be done."  
  
Serenity nodded, "Good. Have a nice night." With that, Serenity left her room silently.  
  
Venus collapsed on her bed. Now THAT was nerve wrecking. But now she knew her duty and she would do everything to make sure it was carried it out.

* * *

The room was pitch black except for the strong light from the Ginzushou, the key to Serenity's power. With his arms crossed, Artemis watched the reactions it was having to activity in the solar system, as well as the protective shield, which remained unguarded since the birth of the princesses.  
  
"It's weaker," he stated.  
  
Luna nodded, stepping up beside him, "It is. Something must be fighting against the barrier."  
  
"The barrier," he mused, "shall we go and see?"  
  
Luna shook her head, "Let us wait. But don't tell the Queen. She'll probably have a heart attack or something." Artemis rolled his eyes. "I'm serious about this. But, let us give it part of our own powers until our Senshi are trained. If we do so, the barrier should be able to hold until then."  
  
Artemis nodded slowly, "At all times but when we train the Senshi, see the Queen, or appear in public, we shall stay in our original forms. Can you handle that, dear Luna?"  
  
Luna smiled, "Of course I can, Artemis. This is our duty to the Queen who saved us from the terror known as Mau."  
  
They nodded together as they raised their hands, the moons upon their foreheads glowing. Slowly they felt their power given to them by Serenity draining. The good thing about it though, was that their power would always regenerate because they had been in allegiance with the family line of Serenity for so long. Their Queen would never know and this was to protect the family they owed so much to.

* * *

The grandfather clock read nearly two. Any moment now it would chime the hour. Neptune walked away from it and observed the artifacts in the room. After things seemed to have quieted down Neptune left her room to go for a little walk. She found herself lost and near Princess Serenity's bedroom. She assumed that where she ended up was the place where Serenity spent her free time. As she groped around in the dark, she found a stack of CDs on the table. She squinted her eyes to read the names: Minako Aino, Haruka Tenou, and…Michiru Kaiou? Neptune felt flattered beyond no end. She looked up to see a very familiar painting of the Moon.  
  
"No way," she breathed, as she went to go touch the painting to make sure she was seeing things right. It was an original, just as she had suspected, "Then Usagi Tsukino is-"  
  
Something was knocked over behind her. Neptune put the CDs back on the table and silently walked out of the room, caution in her step so she did not make any noise. She turned around to look back inside. She took a step back and bumped into someone.  
  
"Nyao?" they asked pawing their face.  
  
"L-Luna?" Neptune asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's me, Princess!" Luna jumped up and down in the dark, "What are you doing out so late? Are you lost?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"You go down that hall, take the first two rights and you'll be there eventually! Now if you excuse me, I've got some sleep to get!" Luna disappeared.  
  
Neptune blinked and looked around. She did not hear any footsteps anywhere. She scratched her head and continued onward, taking the directions Luna had told her. She walked past some people on her way, but paid no heed to them until one person reached out and touched her arm.  
  
"Princess Neptune?" It was a male's voice. That voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Neptune whirled around, glaring at the person, snatching her arm away.  
  
Princess Uranus' brother bowed many times to her, apologizing each time. "I'm sorry! Very sorry! Really sorry! I was drunk. I'll never do it again! Please, give me a second chance."  
  
Drunk? "I guess that makes sense…" Neptune said, scratching her head.  
  
The prince got down on his knees, his head nearly touching the ground. "Please! Please forgive me for earlier! Us Uranians get drunk easily! Especially me. I can't hold my liquor at all."  
  
Neptune began laughing, what an IDIOT. But after what he did to her, she was unsure what to do about him.  
  
"All right," she said softly, "I forgive you. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go to bed."  
  
"Yes! Thank you very much!" he still bowed his head low as she walked away.  
  
Neptune rolled her eyes, missing him murmuring "God, I can't believe I got myself into this situation." under his breath.

* * *

Princess Serenity sighed as she stared up into the glittering marble of the Earth. It was pretty much dark by new since where the kingdom stood was about to be rotated to the dark side. Serenity had pushed her bed over to where the window was, so she could sit on her fluffy, while leaning out the window to gaze at the Earth. She was too deep in though to notice how her door creaked open slightly and then closed. What snapped her out of her daze was a black cat jumping on her lap.  
  
"Princess!" the cat scolded, "Why are you up so late? Don't tell me you're thinking about that prince guy!"  
  
"Oh, Luna," Serenity began stroking the sleek fur of the black cat, "I don't understand why we hate humans from Earth so. I mean, they're barely considered part of the solar system."  
  
"That's right," Luna licked her paw, "they refused to sacrifice their princess of the Golden Kingdom, so therefore there is no Sailor Senshi for Earth. Thus, we do not consider them apart of us."  
  
"But why was he there this night?" Serenity gazed into the huge eyes of the cat, which seemed to glitter in the light from Earth.  
  
"Only a few people from Earth are allowed here as an exception, just to keep good relationships with each other. I guess he was interested in seeing all of the princesses. Typical of a man."  
  
"Typical, hmm?" Serenity sighed and put an elbow on the windowsill again, leaning her cheek in her hand, "like that weirdo guy who attacked Neptune?"  
  
Luna pawed at Serenity's arm, "That guy is a weirdo! I've heard some bad things about him. Strange that the only son born to any royal family is so…ick!" Luna's body shook as her fur stood on ends, "He might have made the root of tradition take a different turn! Oh what to do, what to do if Uranus and Neptune never get along now…"  
  
Luna and Serenity sighed in unison. Luna jumped out of Serenity's lap, yawning, "Artemis and I have got our work ahead of us, it seems."  
  
"Why?" Serenity crawled to the edges of her sheets, preparing to get under her own covers as Luna curled up on a pillow beside her.  
  
"Because they need to be able to at least work with each other," Luna closed her eyes and smiled, "Don't worry about them Princess, that's my job. You just concentrate on the training you yourself shall receive."  
  
Serenity nodded, drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

Neptune had finally made it to the room. She dug out the key to unlock her door in a pocket that was sewn perfectly onto her nightgown. She placed the key in the keyhole and began to turn it.  
  
"Be careful of him," Pluto's voice was like a knife slicing through the dark. It sent shivers up Neptune's spine.  
  
She whirled around, her hand still on the knob, searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"He'll be your downfall," Pluto stepped out of the shadows, "and please trust Princess Uranus. That would be the best action to take."  
  
Neptune glared at her, "What are you, psychic? Like I'll ever trust that girl. Especially when she looks almost exactly like her brother."  
  
Pluto sighed and looked away. She crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
"I'm only warning you," she said as she began to walk away.  
  
Neptune did not give her a second thought. She opened the door, took the key out, and slammed the door behind her. Even more weirdoes she had to deal with. There was no way she would ever trust Uranus, she sensed something strange every time she thought about the family of Uranus. No matter how many times she though about it, she could not figure out what it was. Neptune sat on her bed, thinking it over, but it was no use because her mind was beginning to suffer from lack of sleep since she had none before she had gotten here.  
  
"The Moon's cycles of light and dark are much different from Neptune's," she told herself, "Might as well enjoy something close to our calendar's definition of normal is."  
  
But of course, by the time she figured out this feeling of hers towards the Uranians, it would already be too late. 


	3. Step003 First Trial

Silver Moon Step.003 First Trial

* * *

LEIK OMG IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH THIS THING. It's so long too...20 pages on Word!!!! o Errr, yeah, so things that got in the way: 1) PMS Period 2) Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and 3) iRO xDDD  
  
Anyone wanna play iRO with meeee??? :) If so, message Tsumikusa on Loki server! I'm a level 32/24 mage gonna become a sage. XD Oh I 0wn j00 all!!!  
  
Anyway, expect the next chapter to also be loooong...maaan, I don't know what I'm going to do...maybe I'll split it into several more chapters. ;;; Oh well, have fun reading this!! Let's see what I come up with next

* * *

Morning had come too soon for the poor future Sailor Senshi. They all were given to wear similar clothing, a light shirt and short skirt, not very revealing but perfect for battle. During the night everyone but Serenity's signs disappeared, making them look like normal people except for the fact that their hair was abnormal. They were all extremely tired, but that did not stop the fight from the night before to continue.  
  
"Pass me the butter please," Neptune asked Uranus, who to her distaste was sitting right next to her.  
  
Uranus continued to chew her food, gracefully cutting the eggs up so she could eat them. Neptune waited a few moments before slapping the table lightly, "I said pass me the butter PLEASE!"  
  
Uranus looked at her, disinterest in her eyes, "No."  
  
"What did you just say?" Neptune slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"Sorry, little spoiled princess, but I'm not passing it," Uranus looked away, "It's too far away for my royal hands to reach."  
  
"PASS me the butter PLEASE." Neptune stood up in anger. She was ready to take out this bitch that looked exactly like her ridiculous brother any time, any day.  
  
"Little Saturn," Pluto said enthusiastically at the youngest of the girls present, "want me to teach you a little trick?"  
  
"Yeah!" Saturn nodded with a smile.  
  
"Let me see your spoon," Saturn did as she was told. "Now we put the natto on it. I put some kikurage on my spoon. Now we bend the top back and on the count of three let it fly to the person sitting in front of us. One…two! Three!!"  
  
The two hit their targets. They began shouting, trying to get their least favorite food off of their body.  
  
"I'm sure all of us would appreciate it if you would SHUT UP," Pluto shouted at them.  
  
"Yes," they said in unison, heads bent.  
  
Mercury giggled softly while Venus started laughing at them, rattling the table as she fell face forward, "You guys are so weird!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune glared at her in unison and then at each other.  
  
"You know," Neptune remarked, "With a brother like that, I'm sure you're the one who sought out to embarrass me so."  
  
"I think you do a pretty good job of that yourself," Uranus retorted.  
  
Jupiter scratched her head, sighing, "Will you two cut it out? I'm really tired and this food sucks but you're not helping."  
  
"You think it's bad?" Princess Serenity asked her, sitting at the head of the table, with Mercury and Mars at her sides. "I don't think so, especially since I've been eating it all my life."  
  
"Oh, it's terrible!" Princess Jupiter went on, "I think I should go teach these so-called cooks how to really cook…"  
  
"You can cook?" Mercury asked, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Of course!" Jupiter said proudly, "I refuse to eat anyone's food but my mother's and mine back home. Here I'll just go with it…but this is just plain bad."  
  
"Hmm, you're right," Mars agreed, "I've had better."  
  
"What's this? Be quiet! Shut up about the food!" everyone stopped and blinked, not knowing where the voice came from just as a small black cat jumped on the table.  
  
"Arrrg, one of the reasons why I dislike cats for pets!" Mars exclaimed shooing the cat away, "They always jump on tables and get fur on your food. Even if it's not very good."  
  
"Can we stop about the food?" The cat hissed.  
  
"A talking cat?" Jupiter was a bit taken back.  
  
The cat sighed, "Fine, I'll show you."  
  
Poof! In a flash of smoke, sitting on all fours was none other then Luna. She wore a light yellow shirt and skirt, perfect for what she needed them for later. Everyone stared at her besides Serenity, all extremely surprised. Luna stood up, her back to their Princess, and pointed at them all, "What's this going on during this morning! Stupid small talk! Tons of arguing! Even food fights?! How very ladylike and Princess-like of you all! Listen, the first step to become a Sailor Senshi is to get along! If you can't do a simple thing like that, you aren't worthy of your name."  
  
Luna hopped down from the table, tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed across her chest. "Hast thy royal highnesses have ANY clue what time it is? Princess Serenity, you forgot to tell them what time their classes begin!"  
  
"Oh," Serenity dropped the cup she was about to drink out of. A dark liquid splattered across the table. She scratched her head sheepishly, "I forgot."  
  
"Unforgivable!" Luna grabbed one of Serenity's odango-shaped piggy-tails, "Listen, when you become queen you can't forget little things like that!"  
  
"Ara?" Serenity stared at Luna's hair.  
  
"What? Do I have a piece of food in it from being on the table or something?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "Luna…you have cat ears."  
  
Luna blinked and reached to the top of her own head, still keeping a firm grip of Serenity's hair. She felt around until she felt an ear that stuck up like that of a cat's. She screamed like a cat would and instantly became a cat in mid-air. Luna fell to the ground, breaking the cats-always-land-on-their-feet rule.  
  
"You're supposed to be a guardian?" Venus yawned as the maids began scurrying in clear the tables.  
  
"Shut up!" Luna shouted as she leapt over to the door, her fur sticking on ends, "It's time to go to your lessons! Now!"  
  
"Okay," they all said in unison and stood up, following Luna to the special training room that had been used for centuries.  
  
The girls filed into the room and looked around. The room was like a stadium, with an area for developing different abilities throughout the room. Taking advantage of everyone taking in the details of the room, Luna leapt up to Artemis' shoulder, who was standing in a corner, waiting for them all.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you a cat?" he asked her.  
  
"I think I gave up too much of my power," Luna whispered, "You get them started and I'll instruct."  
  
Artemis nodded and stepped out of the shadows for them all to see, "Welcome young Senshi. I am Artemis, and I, along with Luna, shall be instructing you until you are ready to become Sailor Senshi. So, here's a question of the heart, who thinks they are the strongest?"  
  
Uranus looked at Neptune who showed a sly smile. Pluto sighed and raised her hand, "I do not think, I KNOW I am the strongest."  
  
Uranus stared at her, "I can beat you any day, fortune-teller lady!"  
  
Pluto raised an eyebrow, "That so?"  
  
Luna and Artemis sighed in unison. They knew who would win off the bat anyway. No one who had not received any of their training already would be able to Artemis clapped his hands to break it up.  
  
"Well then, for our first exercise, why don't we watch a battle between Sailoruranus and Sailorpluto?" Artemis pointed at a set of weapons, every kind imaginable sat there, waiting for a person to choose the weapon that suited them most. "Choose any weapon you like and only one. Then you two can begin your battle. The rest of the Senshi please stand by me."  
  
Uranus and Pluto both already knew the weapon meant for them. Uranus chose a long bladed sword while Pluto chose a staff that was nearly her height. Doing as Artemis continued to instruct to them, they stood a pretty good distance away from each other. Pluto had a very calm aura around her while Uranus breathed heavily, it was obvious she was getting pretty annoyed by all of the events that had happened recently.  
  
Artemis raised his hand into the end. "Begin!" His hand dropped and immediately Uranus began running at Pluto. Pluto gripped her staff in both hands, her face determined.  
  
Over on the sidelines, Neptune laughed haughtily to herself, "What a fool."  
  
"What do you mean?" Venus asked her.  
  
"Don't you know? Pluto's nearly all done with her training. No way some idiot like her can beat who you can consider a real Sailor Senshi." Neptune grinned, "This is going to be great."  
  
Their chosen weapons met. Pluto was slowly pushing Uranus back. Uranus clenched her teeth as she brought her sword back and started to swing again, only to be deflected by Pluto.  
  
"Too slow!" Pluto shouted, "I'll make this easy on you and finish you off fast."  
  
Two more clashes until Pluto was able to deflect a low blow. When Uranus brought the sword back, Pluto swept the Senshi of the wind of off her feet. As she began to fall backwards, Pluto struck the staff into Uranus' chin, making her fall on her back. After the quick win, Pluto picked up Uranus' weapon off the ground and put them back where they belonged.  
  
Neptune continued laughing, "Thank you so much Pluto for teaching her a lesson. A ha ha ha!"  
  
Uranus rolled over, coughing into the ground. The blow had knocked the wind out of her. Uranus clenched her fists, enraged. That woman full of riddles beat her! Why? Neptune's laughter began ringing in her ears. She glared at her and began standing up, "Shut up!"  
  
"Neptune, stop it!" Luna said, sighed, "Okay, this isn't working. You must all learn to trust each other. Now."  
  
Uranus walked over to the group and plopped herself on the ground next to Saturn. Saturn smiled at her and Uranus gave her a funny look.  
  
"Sorry Uranus," Saturn told her, "But considering Pluto's almost done with her training, we knew you were going to lose. You put up a pretty decent fight though."  
  
"Is she really?" Uranus sighed, "I didn't know that…Damn. Now I just made a fool out of myself."  
  
Saturn started giggling as she turned her attention back to Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Artemis, get that out," Luna instructed.  
  
Artemis stood there for a second, not exactly knowing what "that" was. He just assumed it was the mini-maze.  
  
"Now," Luna continued, "You see this? You all are going to zapped so you're small enough to fit in this thing! You'll choose your partners for pairs and there will be stopping points where you change who your partner is…"  
  
"Say," Venus poked Jupiter, completely ignoring Luna, "Why is your hair that color?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jupiter sighed, scratching her head, "I wish it was more like brown…"  
  
"I wish mine was black." Mars stated, crossing her arms over her chest, "This color red is just so eww."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!" Luna ran over to the middle of their little group, growling, "If I have to repeat myself again, there'll be big trouble!!"  
  
The girls stopped talking and sat up straight.  
  
"Anyway, continuing," Luna stood by Artemis, her cat eyes glowing, "Pluto does not have to participate in this, as I have another drill prepared for her. I shall choose the pairs now."  
  
Luna silently walked through the group. As she looked around, she was considering the personalities of each girl. Of course, one pair was a given, but the rest would have to be blindly chosen. Luna sighed and just decided to choose at random, "Serenity and Mars. Mercury and Jupiter. Venus and Saturn. And of course, Uranus and Neptune."  
  
Uranus and Neptune looked at each other, not believing what had just happened to them at all. Then noticing the other's look, they started glaring.  
  
"If you just do as I say we'll get through this fine," Uranus told her.  
  
"Freak no!" Neptune's voice nearly cracked.  
  
"SHUT UP," Luna jumped in-between the two, "How many times do I have to say be quiet? This is the very important first step to becoming a Sailor Senshi. Work together or suffer the consequences!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune stared at her, dumbfounded. This cat had the biggest mouth ever. Or was it just cat PMS? Neptune giggled at that thought.  
  
Luna sighed an exasperated sigh and jumped up Artemis' shoulder, "Let's just begin already but I get even more upset!"  
  
Artemis chuckled, "All right everyone, close your eyes."  
  
Everyone did as they were told.

* * *

Serenity and Mars opened their eyes at the same time. Serenity jumped up from her sitting position and ran around, "Woah! Cool! I never knew we had something like this in the castle!"  
  
"Be quiet," Mars remarked, standing up and brushing her butt off, "Let's just get out of her. The atmosphere feels really icky."  
  
Serenity nodded and they began making their way through what could have been a never-ending maze.  
  
"I feel like a mouse," Serenity babbled, trying to keep a conversation between her and Mars going, although the fiery girl gave no response to her.  
  
As they walked Serenity watched her, noticing how tense she always was while they were in here.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked her innocently, "You look so tense."  
  
Mars did not respond and Serenity sighed, giving up. She looked to the right and felt her foot catch on something. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, flat on her face. "Owwww! That hurt!"  
  
Mars sighed, "So you're a clumsy princess, hmm?"  
  
"No I'm not!" Serenity stood up, "At least I know how to have and start a conversation!"  
  
"What do you mean? Who wants to talk about all those stupid things you kept on mentioning?"  
  
"Ohh, you're so mean!! What I used to try to start a conversation was not stupid!"  
  
"Or maybe you're just stupid?"  
  
"How dare you!" Serenity pouted, stuck her nose in the air, and continued on walking. Mars followed behind her, sighing. When they got to the fork in the road, they both stopped and stared at it. Serenity looked at both ways too, "Hmm, which way do we go? Hmm…when in doubt, go left!"  
  
She smiled and pointed, laughing to herself and her brilliance. Mars stopped behind her, causing Serenity's happiness to fade away as she looked back at the Senshi of fire. Mars sighed as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"When I was little," Mars began, "A close friend of mine and I were trapped in a forest-like maze. We could not figure a way to get out. It was my fault that we went, since I asked her to go with me inside. We lost our way and it took us nearly two days to get back home. We were terrified out of our wits the whole time…since then I promised to myself never do anything that had to do with mazes ever again…we almost got killed. We ran into a wild monster and all we had to defend ourselves was a stick…it was horrible…"  
  
"Mars…" Serenity put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
  
Mars shook Serenity's hand off, "It's okay now though. We won't get lost for sure!" Mars smiled and took out what looked like a piece of paper with strange characters on it. Mars placed it in front of her face, "Rin, pyo, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, ZEN!" She pointed to the tunnel on the right. "This way!"  
  
Serenity blinked, oblivious to what Mars had just done. Just smile and nod, that's the way to go! "Okay, let's go then."  
  
They raced through the right tunnel, seeing bright line ahead.  
  
"That must be our exit!" Mars said, glad to finally get through part of this horrible maze.  
  
Serenity nodded, smiling at Mars, "Thanks for working with me!"  
  
A small smile appeared on Mars' face, "No problem, Princess!"  
  
They made it through the door, noticing how the two people who had made the most trouble out of all of them so far were waiting for them.

* * *

When Neptune had finally opened her own eyes, Uranus had already stood up.   
  
"It took you long enough to open them," Uranus said, her back turned to Neptune, "Let's get going. I want to get out of this situation as much as you do."  
  
Neptune stood up, brushing herself off, "For once I agree with you."  
  
They began their long journey through this maze, following its twists and turns. The two were silent, each hoping that this would be quick and they would not have to deal with each other. Neither was really in the mood for arguments now.  
  
"Say…" Uranus said slowly, trying to pick the right words so not to anger Neptune, "What do you have against me?"  
  
"You're related to that idiot brother of yours," Neptune replied calmly, "For that I cannot stand any of your family."  
  
"Don't blame us for what that fool did! Especially me!" Uranus tried to keep her voice down, but could not resist it being raised.  
  
"You embarrassed me and hurt my family! I will never ever forgive any of you Uranians for doing so! I hope you all disappear!"  
  
"You're such a spoiled brat. I had nothing to do with it, how dare you blame me!"  
  
"You're strange anyway! Why don't you grow your hair out so you don't look like your stupid brother? Maybe then I'll accept you!"  
  
"I hate long hair, it doesn't suit me! If you knew anything you probably would have realized that!"  
  
"Well I don't know anything about your planet except that the great racer and pianist Haruka Tenou comes from there! Other then that, I don't give a flying duck."  
  
Uranus raised an eyebrow, her look changing from an angry one to a surprised one, "H-Haruka Tenou?"  
  
"Of course! Are you jealous of her or something?"  
  
"Who would be? I don't care about that person!" Uranus stopped, shouting at Neptune, "Why did you have to start this conversation anyway?"  
  
"Bull shit!" Neptune stopped also, "You're the one who started it! With your hey why do you think I'm stupid when it's pretty obvious why!"  
  
"What was that? At least I don't look like a helpless little pretty, pretty princess who can't do a thing without a man!"  
  
"Arg, be quiet! You're giving me a headache!" Neptune stomped her foot into the ground and looked ahead, "Oh, look, two ways to go."  
  
"Let's go right!" Uranus instantly said.  
  
"No, I think left would be best."  
  
"Who says you're right?"  
  
"Because I have a great sense of direction!"  
  
"Oh so you're part mouse looking for the cheese?"  
  
"Shut up! We're going left!" Neptune grabbed Uranus' arm tightly and dragged her off to the left tunnel.  
  
"Hey, let go of my arm! That hurts! Owwww..." Uranus complained, giving in although trying to make it seem like she did not want to. She had to admit that Neptune was pretty.  
  
The light from further down the tunnel almost began blinding, although Neptune still held her grip on Uranus' arm. It was really beginning to hurt now that she had been holding onto it for a while, cutting off Uranus' circulation. Uranus was beginning to feel like her arm was going to fall off, "Hey, umm, you can let go of my arm now…"  
  
"Eh?" Neptune looked back at her hand still holding Uranus' arm and immediately let go, a blush forming across her face, "Ah, sorry…"  
  
They finally made it to the light.  
  
"See? I told you this was the way," Neptune said, a light grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Uranus said. She was about to say something else when their next partners showed up to them.

* * *

"Pluto, sit over here," Artemis offered her a chair.  
  
Pluto took it graciously and sat. A table that seemed to grow out of the ground appeared before her. Artemis took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. He then dealt them on the table, putting them in a specific order. Pluto watched as the order seemed to take the shape that was similar to that of a building of some sort.  
  
"It may not look like much, but this shall be your final test," Artemis told her, "In order to become a true Sailor Senshi, your heart must be strong and be able to see through illusions. As Sailorpluto you must know where everyone is and know the flow of everything. These cards are not any old ordinary cards, as they were given to us by Chronos himself, so you should be bale to feel your power flowing through them."  
  
Pluto nodded and Artemis flipped the first card over. It revealed a picture of the gentle Princess Serenity, smiling softly as she sat in a field of flowers.  
  
"Choose the card that best suits the picture on the card using your powers," said Artemis, his blue eyes narrowing, "The God Chronos shall then decide if you are ready or not by how you choose the cards."  
  
Pluto nodded again and stared into the glittering eyes of Serenity. She was such a precious girl, Pluto felt that she would die for her, but she knew that was her duty anyway. Carefully she raised her hand and flipped a card over. It revealed a picture of the Earth. Pluto's eyes widened and she looked at Artemis. He had no reaction on his face whatsoever.  
  
"Say, can you see the pictures on these cards?" Pluto asked Artemis.  
  
He shook his head, "Only you can."  
  
Pluto nodded as Artemis took the card out of her hand and flipped the next one over. It had a picture of Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune. Uranus was holding a sword to Neptune's throat while Neptune looked terrified. Pluto gulped as she flipped a card over that said "death" upon it. That was not good.  
  
The third was of Serenity and Prince Endymion, embracing each other and almost looking as if they were about to kiss. Pluto flipped over an image of a cruel woman with beautiful red hair and dark eyes that you could easily get lost in. She held the throat of Princess Serenity, the bodies of dead people lying around her.  
  
Artemis hesitated in flipping the fourth one over, noticing how tense Pluto looked and the look of shock on her face every time she flipped one on the table over. He knew that something was not right, but the fourth he flipped over was a picture of Uranus. The one Pluto flipped over displayed a picture of the obvious expression of Uranus longing for Neptune while she gave Uranus the cold shoulder.  
  
Pluto stood up, sliding the chair back further then it would have normally gone, "That's enough!"  
  
"Pluto? What's wrong?" Artemis asked, running after her as she ran towards the wall.  
  
Before her eyes, the entrance to the Gates of Time appeared and opened for her. Headstrong she ran in, stopping just inside. She was surrounded by light smoke. It was there to confuse anyone who somehow managed to find a door to get there. It was also used to make sure people got lost and could not find the other Gates of Time, thus taking them to another time and dimension.  
  
"Chronos!" Pluto shouted, her voice echoing in the silence, "What is this, a joke? What are you trying to tell me? Are you just showing me the future? Or do you want me to fix this? If those images are a joke, they're horrible!"  
  
Pluto looked around, her teeth clenched. She squeezed her fists together but heard no reply, "Answer me!!"  
  
"…I think you know which ones I want you to fix…the others are just the future…" Pluto was in a daze as she spoke what Chronos wanted her to say. After he had finished speaking through her though, Pluto shook her to head to get rid of the weird feeling she had in her head while speaking his words. She rubbed her eyes, turning around to go through the doors again. When she reopened her eyes, Artemis and a human Luna were awaiting her.  
  
"The Queen wishes to speak to you," Luna told her, rubbing her cheek like a cat.  
  
Pluto nodded, not looking back as the gate remained behind her as she left the room.

* * *

Mercury and Jupiter were silent as they walked, not knowing what to say to each other. Mercury was just too shy to think of anything to say to the girl who had a strong aura about her, while Jupiter was just thinking how much she would like to get out of this place. When they came to their fork in the road, with three tunnels this time. Jupiter looked at Mercury, "So, which one shall we take…?"  
  
Mercury looked at them both, peering at the darkness within each tunnel.  
  
"Well," she began, "if only I had my computer here we could figure this out easily…"  
  
"Since we don't, why don't we just pick randomly? It'll be fun!"  
  
"But could that be safe? What if Luna and Artemis decided that it would be fun to have some kind of monster and it attack-"  
  
"Ah who cares? If there's a monster, we'll fight it off, easily!" Jupiter grabbed Mercury wrist and ran through the right tunnel.  
  
"Wait! Are you sure this is safe? I don't think we should just charge into a place like th-"  
  
"I don't think Luna and Artemis would make us fight just yet!" Jupiter laughed, although that quickly ceased when they came to a dead end.  
  
"A dead end…?" Mercury sighed, "Guess we should go back."  
  
"Ahhh, what a waste of time," Jupiter turned around and trudged back to the entrance of the tunnel they were currently in, hoping the other two did not consist of the same thing. 

Lucky for them though, their second guess resulted in the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Princess Saturn sighed. Ever since they had started, Venus had been talking about everything and anything she could think of to make sure there was not silence between the two. To Venus' questions, Saturn just usually shrugged or gave a small answer that was never very satisfactory for Venus. Then the question came where Saturn had to give a longer and more serious response, "What do you think of all of this Senshi business?"  
  
Saturn stopped walking and started at the ground. She had the worst feeling about it all and she did not like the dreams she had been getting ever since she was young. They all featured death and destruction, sometimes deaths that were going to happen soon in the future, although those were pretty rare. Princess Saturn hated it all, her mother had even told her she was not allowed to be carefree because that was not the personality of the powers she would end up inheriting. Because of that, she had stayed away from people all her life. No one could understand her, she figured, because they did not have to go through what she had to go through. But could she tell Princess Venus or the other princesses? They would understand, right? Or would they?  
  
"I think," Venus interrupted her thoughts, "That this is going to be so much trouble and yet so much fun! Think of all of the adventures we're going to have! And all of the trouble we can get in…you look like a little troublemaker! Hey, why don't we have some fun together after this?"  
  
Saturn blinked and stared at Venus, she shook her head in disbelief, "I do not think that getting in trouble would be the best thing…although I do think this will be fun." Saturn was barely able to spit that last word out, "I can't wait until I become a Sailor Senshi…I think we should hurry up and get out of here!"  
  
Saturn clenched her fists and began to run, not taking a second to look back or call Venus to follow. She heard Venus utter a cry of confusion as she ran after the little girl, but Saturn did not turn around. She ran into the fork in the road, not even noticing there were two paths.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Venus cried as she ran after her. Had she angered Princess Saturn? She could not figure it out.  
  
When Saturn finally looked up again, she smiled. She had found the end.

* * *

Neptune and Mars walked in silent, both of them with their noses in the air. They just wanted this whole maze thing to be over and done with.  
  
"You know," Mars said, breaking the silence, "I don't see what you have against Uranus. You're just randomly picking a fight with her."  
  
"She has a bastard brother and has an evil aura around her," Neptune rolled her eyes, "I think that is enough to be said about the matter."  
  
"She so does not have an evil aura around here," Mars stopped, "You know, I kinda wanna be friends with Uranus. She seems cool, unlike you."  
  
"What did you just say?" Neptune stopped and glared into Mars' eyes, causing Mars lose her composure a little.  
  
"I…said…oh never mind, let's go!" Mars continued forward, feeling the hot gaze of Neptune's eyes on her back.  
  
They finally came to their next opening. Mars looked around the room in shock. Dozens of tunnels were everywhere. Neptune walked up behind her and sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, well, well, where shall we go?" Neptune smiled sweetly as Mars looked back at her, "Shall we flip a coin? Or guess randomly?"  
  
"No," Mars has a strong tone in her voice, "I know exactly what to do." She put her hands in front of her face, as if she was going to begin praying. "Rin, pyo, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, ZEN!… That way." Mars began to walk in the direction that the powers she had always unknowingly possessed had told her to go.  
  
Neptune raised an amused eyebrow, "And what makes you think that direction is the right way?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, let's just go," Mars ran ahead, not looking back to make sure Neptune was following her.  
  
Neptune sighed and followed her. After what seemed like an eternity of running through the winding roads of the tunnel, Neptune stopped when she saw the dead end. She stifled a chuckle as Mars ran into the wall blocking their paths, but she did not want to start yet another fight. She had already had enough of everyone and their foolish behaviors. No one seemed to act like they had any idea as to what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
"Well then," Neptune yawned, "You brought us to a dead end. Seemed your chants were very right indeed."  
  
Mars clenched her fists and started shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. Her power was wrong about which way to go? How could that be? It was right back when she was with Princess Serenity…  
  
"Let's go back and have me give it a try," Neptune turned around and started walking, the heels she was wearing clacking loudly against the floor and bouncing off the walls to whirl around in Mars' head. Mars began to feel dizzy as she took a step forward.  
  
"Wait," Mars began to breathe heavily, her dark memories whirling around in her head.  
  
Neptune stopped and looked back, her eyes searching for what was wrong with Mars. It was very obvious something bad was happening to her, because Mars' body was beginning to sway back and forth as she held her head, her eyes closed in pain.  
  
'Rei! It's a monster… What did you think you were doing?… AHHHHH! Watch out! Run!!… Foolish little girls… I'll hear none of it, Mars, you better not ever fail again… You're bringing shame to us!… What would the Queen think?… Do not go near that girl ever again… What's this? What do you think you're doing?… Princess, please listen to me, don't do this… How dare you defy me! SLAP…'  
  
Mars covered her eyes and fell to her knees. "Go away…please…" Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Neptune watched Mars, a distant look in her face.  
  
"I was wrong," she said quietly to herself, "We must all the same…"  
  
Neptune walked over to Mars and knelt down, holding her softly. Mars was shaking more then ever, her hands down by her knees as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I want to get out of here…"  
  
Neptune nodded and stood up, offering her hand, "Let's go then."  
  
Mars took it and clung to Neptune's arm. It was so warm. Mars leaning on her shoulder, Neptune led Mars back to the center and through a path completely different then the one Mars had chosen. Mars had not even though about how Neptune had known it was this tunnel, she just wanted to get out of this place. Slowly but surely they made it to one last area that in the time it took one single person to take a breath of air, they were brought back up to the surface.

* * *

After Mars and Neptune had left them, Princess Serenity had immediately bowed to Uranus. Surprised, Uranus bowed automatically, a sweat bead lining the brim of her face. When Serenity was back up to her original height, much shorter compared to that of Uranus', she clapped her hands and held a huge grin upon her face. Uranus blinked and smiled shyly. Was this girl trying to seduce her?  
  
"Sh-Shall we go?" Uranus offered her arm to the princess without thinking. Just as she was about to put it back down Serenity eagerly grabbed onto it and giggled.  
  
"Let's have fun! I hope you'll talk to me more then Mars, I'm scared of dark places like this," Serenity's grin seemed to have grown wider and Uranus' sweat drop larger.  
  
"T-That so?" Uranus could not help but smile. If Serenity was always like this, she was going to like her. A lot.  
  
Serenity hummed lightly to herself, her smile had faded a little bit. The tune she was humming sounded slightly familiar to Uranus, although she could not remember where she had heard it before though. Uranus reached for the earring in her right ear and began to play with it out of nervousness. She had never been this nervous before around anyone, but maybe it was because she was so close to the person whom she was destined to share her soul to in order to protect. This person could say to go jump off a building and she would have to do it, without protest. Man, that sucks.  
  
"Uranus, what are your hobbies?" Serenity smiled happily to her.  
  
She ruffled her short blonde hair slightly, trying to think of a good answer, "I guess…sports and piano. If you could call that my hobby, since I'm kinda forced to do it…"  
  
"You play piano?" Serenity's eyes brightened in the dark cave.  
  
Uranus blushed slightly, looked away, and nodded, "I guess I'm pretty good, since I've been playing it since I was really young."  
  
"Fuuum," Serenity sighed, "I wish I could play an instrument of some sort like that…one that can become very popular… Say, have you ever seen Haruka Tenou play?"  
  
"A-Again with the Haruka Tenou?" Haruka muttered and sighed.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Uh, no. But I guess you could say I have seen her play before…"  
  
Serenity had a confused expression on her face but shook it off and gasped, her mouth opened wide in shock. When Serenity had stopped, Uranus looked where she was looking and looked uneasy. They were surrounded by tunnels.  
  
"Ohhhhh shit," Uranus said without a second thought.  
  
"Let's…go?" Serenity dragged Uranus to the nearest tunnel.  
  
After a few moments, they found the dead. Back they walked to the center and into another tunnel they went. Of course, this ended up being a dead end. And the next one they tried and the one after that. It was pretty painful to be Princess Serenity or Princess Uranus at that moment. That is, until they tried the tunnel in the center, just for kicks. They came to the end and Serenity started jumping up and down for joy, "Yay! Yay! We're out of here! Finally!"  
  
Serenity ran ahead without hesitation, laughing for joy. Uranus sighed, glad to be out of that hellhole.

* * *

Pluto was kneeling down on one leg, her head bowed. Queen Serenity stood in front of her, her eyes narrowing as she watched Pluto.  
  
"Chronos has informed me that you have passed the final test," Serenity said firmly, no emotion in her voice. "Which surprises me, because you completed it so quickly. I'm also surprised you came to me so fast without even knowing for yourself if you have passed or not."  
  
Pluto clenched her fists and teeth, resisting blurting out what she wanted to say.  
  
"So, I shall give you your transformation pen," Serenity raised her arm and opened her palm. In midair brilliant colors of dark light created patterns, a light so bright that Pluto could not resist looking up. The sign of Pluto appeared in the center of what looked like an atom and continued to move faster and faster in its pattern. Finally, an explosion of light occurred. A pen with a ball in the center of it fell into Serenity's hands.  
  
"Tonight," Serenity said, "You shall transform and—"  
  
"Please my Queen!" Pluto interrupted, desperate, "Chronos has told me to fix something in time. If this disturbance is not fixed it can be the beginning of a huge war, causing many deaths! Please, give me time before I must leave to try and fix this!"  
  
Serenity's expression changed, thoughts of Serenity and Endymion crossing her mind. If Pluto were her answer then she would allow her to stay for as long as she needed, "Does it have something to do with my daughter?"  
  
Pluto shook her head, "No, but it is something equally as important!"  
  
Serenity nodded, "Then you have one week."  
  
Pluto stood and bowed, "Thank you, your Highness! Thank you."  
  
"You are excused." Pluto bowed to the queen again and ran out of the room. She had no time to waste, no pun intended.

* * *

Venus was making noises that sounded an awfully lot like she was determinedly watching something. It was beginning to annoy Mercury. A lot. This girl had seemed really hyper all through the time Mercury had to watch her, as she was the one who was always in the action, it seemed. Based on all of the information Mercury had learned from her classes and studying, Mercury had concluded that they were very, very wrong about Princess Venus' attitude. Maybe they were all talking about the wrong person and talking about Venus' mother, because Princess Venus was definitely not a calm, composed, and sincere girl. No, she was the typical boy chaser and gossiper. The type Mercury could not stand. They always had the worst things to say about her when they thought she was not listening. Luckily for her though, whenever she got so angry the sweet feeling of ice would cool her off. Mercury had always been alone in school, unlike this happy-go-lucky girl who was probably surrounded by people who loved her very much all the time.  
  
These thoughts caused Mercury to continually stare down at the ground as she felt sorry for herself. She blocked out Venus' chattering, which were all out of her being nervous about being around yet a second person that did not speak that much. She disliked such silent people, because they seemed like they always were hiding something from her. When they came to the center of their own circle of tunnels, Venus started shaking Mercury to get her out of her thoughts. Out of annoyance Mercury yelled at her to stop. Venus had a hurt look in her eyes as she looked around at the tunnels, "B-But…we need to decide which way to go."  
  
Mercury blinked and looked around, thoughts and calculations racing through her head. Venus watched her as Mercury zoned out.  
  
"Uhhhh, hello?" Venus waved her hand in front of Mercury's face.  
  
Mercury instantly slapped it away, "I'm trying to think!… According to what I've seen so far, I think one of the three tunnels to the north is the way we need to go due to the fact that I doubt there's no way out to our right or left."  
  
Venus stopped, taking in all of this information. She sure did not look it, but Mercury seemed pretty smart and aware of her surroundings, "Okay! Random guess time. Which one do we take first?"  
  
"Why not just go left to right?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They silently crept into the tunnel, both freaked out because it suddenly got a lot darker then it was before. They had been many torches with lights along the way, but it seemed there was none in this tunnel. Venus clung onto Mercury's arm, looking back and forth at their eerie surroundings.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mercury asked her.  
  
"I'm afraid of the dark," Venus told her, "Especially when I'm not holding onto anyone hand."  
  
Typical, Mercury though, of course she'd be afraid of such a thing since she was a golden child.  
  
Up ahead, it started getting lighter.  
  
"The exit?" Without thinking, Venus grabbed Mercury's hand and pulled her forward, "Let's get out of here! I can't wait!"  
  
Venus laughed and skipped happily as she swung Mercury's arm behind. Mercury was trying not to trip as she attempted to keep up with Venus, becoming annoyed to the extreme. She wanted to free her hand, but Venus' grip was too strong. Mercury was never the strong type of girl. Her troubles were over pretty quick though, because they made it to the warp pretty fast, both earning their way to the world they know.

* * *

When they first came face to face, Saturn smiled lightly at Jupiter. Jupiter could not help but smile back, noticing how adorable the girl was.  
  
"I'm Princess Saturn," Saturn bowed her head slightly to the girl who was older then her.  
  
"Jupiter," she patted her on the head as they both began to make their way out of the area. Jupiter had raised her arms behind her hand. It looked like she was trying to scratch her back.  
  
"So you like to cook?" Saturn asked, a curious look in her small round eyes.  
  
Jupiter nodded, grinning, "My mom let me help out in the kitchen when I was really young and now I do all the cooking by myself. I hate to eat anyone else's cooking besides my own and my mother's. It's how I grew up."  
  
Saturn giggled, "Sounds like a nice childhood."  
  
"I guess you could say so," Jupiter's smile faded into a sad look and her shoulders dropped. Jupiter sighed and swayed side to side, giggling when little Saturn began to do the same thing.  
  
"I want to learn how to cook!" Saturn exclaimed running on ahead, "It looks like so much fun."  
  
Jupiter nodded, "It is!"  
  
Saturn turned around and stopped. Her face scrunched up so it had a weird look on it, although it was obviously a look of confusion.  
  
"Wow…" Jupiter lowed her arms and blinked.  
  
Saturn looked to her left and was immediately captivated by the tunnel. The darkness seemed to be sucking her in…  
  
"Which way do you think we should go?"  
  
"That…way…" Saturn pointed and began walking towards the tunnel, not caring whether or not Jupiter was following her or not. If she went into this tunnel, she knew she would be happy all her life…or would she?  
  
Jupiter followed her cautiously, noticing how odd the younger girl was acting all of a sudden.  
  
"Saturn…are you all right?" Jupiter asked as they continued, although she had received no reply.  
  
Deeper and deeper they went and the tunnel got darker and darker. Jupiter began to get goose bumps as she followed, noticing how it was suddenly getting cooler. They had finally reached the dead end, and Saturn absent-mindedly plopped herself down on the ground. Jupiter did not notice her sudden disappearance to the ground and tripped over her, following face-first into the dirt. With a growl of annoyance, she sat up and began shaking Saturn.  
  
"Heeey, what are you doing on the ground? Stand up and let's go back! It's a dead end."  
  
The shaking snapped Saturn out of her daze, as she immediately began squeaking in fear, forgetting how she had gotten there. Jupiter finally got her to calm down and they left in a hurry. Back in the center, Saturn looked around again.  
  
"They all…are calling to me because they are so dark…except that one," Saturn pointed at one of the tunnels.  
  
Jupiter took Saturn's raised hand in her own and turned towards it, "All right then, let's head in that direction."  
  
Saturn fidgeted with her hands as they walked there, wondering why she had felt so strange towards all of the tunnels. Was this a test of her power? Was it supposed to be normal? Saturn sighed as they made their way to the light, her hands slightly shaking as they walked in. She was glad to be out of that place…or was she?

* * *

Luna, finally having enough strength to be in her normal human form, was tapping her fingernails loudly against the side of the wall she was sitting on. She sighed as the last two finally appeared. It did not go as well as she would have wished, and Pluto too. There was something wrong with the way she stormed out the way she did. It was strange. Something was going to happen and she wished she knew what it was. She looked at Artemis longingly, her face showing that of a slightly confused face. Artemis was showing his usual serious face as he looked up at Luna. She hopped down without a hesitation and looked at the future Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Everyone," she said slowly, "I think you all did very well. Although a few of you need some help with how you behave with one another, that can be fixed easily…I hope. And so, I think that is enough for today…you are dismissed."  
  
Luna turned around from the girls as she heard their eager murmurs and giggles as they left. Artemis put a hand on her shoulder, "Shall we tell the Queen?"  
  
"Yes…although I fear what she shall think."   
  
Artemis nodded as the two followed after the girls, a loud creak and bam followed their exit as well as pure darkness in the room.

* * *

"Serenity did well, Mercury did well, Mars did okay, Jup-" Luna said out her observations very seriously to the Queen, Artemis standing right next to her. Both wore their serious face and stood up straight.  
  
"What happened with Mars?" Queen Serenity asked, a look of boredom across her face as she sat upon her throne.  
  
"She was haunted by past memories…and failed to choose the right tunnel when she was with Neptune, although when with the Princess she did it perfectly." Artemis explained and bowed deeply.  
  
Serenity nodded, "Good. I only care about how the four girls react towards my daughter. The other three do not matter."  
  
Artemis looked at her skeptically, "What do you mean?"  
  
Serenity sighed, "Oh, nothing in particular."  
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged glances and Luna faced forward again to continue, "Jupiter did well for her abilities, but this was not enough to show her true skills. Venus…did not do well at all. She was immature through the whole thing, laughing and giggling."  
  
Serenity rubbed her eyes, "We cannot have that…I shall have a talk with her later. Continue."  
  
"Uranus and Neptune are still having problems, but otherwise they got through it together."  
  
"Good," Serenity interrupted and nodded again.  
  
Luna bowed and continued, "And Saturn…did something I have never seen anyone of Saturn do…"  
  
Serenity stood up, "Well, sounds like they did well enough for their first-"  
  
"But don't you care to hear my observations about Saturn?" Luna bowed deeply to apologize for interrupting.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes as she looked at her and turned away, completely ignoring Luna, "They did well for their fast day. You are dismissed."  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each quizzically.  
  
"But my Quee-" Luna protested.  
  
"You are dismissed." The tone in Serenity's voice told them that it was a command and if they did not obey there would be consequences.  
  
Artemis nodded to Luna and they bowed.  
  
"Excuse us," they said in unison as they turned around to leave.  
  
When the door shut with a creak behind them, Serenity sighed and sat down again, slouching. She began to breathe heavily as she grabbed her head, chills running up her spine.  
  
"Saturn," she breathed, grabbing the side of the chair and squeezing the hard detailed marble until her hands turned white, "cannot stay…"


	4. Step004 Final Attempt

Silver Moon Step.004 Final Attempt

* * *

OMG!!! It's finally done!!! ;;; Yeah, so, like, school started, my scanlation business thing kept me busy, and then my computer died and I was like "Hey...I wanna write some more!!" so I did and here you go. :D I hope it's worth the wait Now I need to redo parts of chapter 5 so hopefully it'll be up soon too :D

* * *

Pluto rubbed her face in annoyance. She was wearing a simple black dress, which was all wrinkly now that she had been tossing and turning upon her bed trying to figure out how to approach this problem. Uranus and Neptune were not easy people to handle, she knew that for sure. By the way they had grown up, they had minds of their own that would not be easily influenced by many people and Pluto knew that she was no exception. Based on brief ideas that flew through her head while she was at the Gate, she knew that Uranus was not the problem. It was definitely Neptune. Now, Neptune had an aura about her like she had been put up on a shelf where no one could reach her without standing on their tiptoes. But was she really that strong inside? Or was she like a mountain waiting for an earthquake to crumble her to pieces?

Pluto wiped the back of her hand against her eyes, finally noticing how much her makeup had smudged from what she had been unconsciously doing while thinking. With a sigh she stood up and sat at her makeup stand, but as soon as she sat she forgot all about what she was doing and reapplied her makeup without even feeling her hand move. Slamming her fist upon the desk she stood up and marched out of the room, forgetting to turn off the light behind her.

She began to walk down the hall but stopped. Where in the world was she going to find Neptune? Was she a party girl? Without a second thought she walked down the grand staircase, her heels clacking against the marble. At once when she stepped off the final step she was surrounded by servants awaiting her every command. She said nothing to them, but sighed and continued into the grand hall, where she was greeted by beautiful ladies and their men dancing to a slow waltz. But what caught her eye the most was Princess Venus dancing with a handsome man. A small sweet smile was on her face. Upon her neck a topaz necklace while she wore a very vibrant orange-colored dress. Venus' eyes seemed to sparkle, and she deserved it.

Pluto could not help but smile for a second, although it faded away as thoughts of her and everyone else's future came to her mind.

"Enjoy it while you can," she murmured, "You won't be able to fall in love anymore for much longer."

Without a second thought Pluto walked near the wall around the room to stay out of the dancers' way. She came to a table with punch and other treats and grabbed a glass. Pluto reached for the serving but soon stopped when she saw a bottle of wine near it. Looking around quickly, she poured herself a glass of it and sipped it, making a sour face at a taste she was not used to.

Over in the corner she spotted Uranus with a drink in her own hands. She was wearing a tuxedo, much to her parents' disappointment, with an emotionless expression was on her face as her eyes wandered from the dancers to other people she scarcely knew, sometimes stealing a few glances at the Princess. Uranus sighed and hugged herself, turning her head to the side so she could get a full view of her brother and his friends.

Pluto followed her gaze, her eyes narrowing with anger at the sight of such a disgusting man. Yet the fact of his existence troubled her so, because it did not seem like it was meant to be. Pluto clenched her fists and began searching the room furiously, praying that Neptune was not there. Not finding her, with a sigh of relief she looked back over at where Uranus was. To her surprise, Uranus had disappeared. Her brother and his friends were also missing too. Scratching her head, she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Uranus was walking briskly, hoping to beat her brother and his stupid little friends from finding where Neptune was. Unlike Pluto, she knew exactly where the princess Pluto was searching for us and wished to remain alone for the rest of the night. About an hour before she approached Neptune with uncertainty in her eyes but Neptune had brushed her off and told her that she wished to remain alone. Hoping not to damage their relationship any further, Uranus wanted that to be the way Neptune wanted it to be.

In about five minutes after leaving the ball, Uranus found Neptune in the same place she had left her. Uranus plopped herself down on a bench, rubbing her eyes with aggravation. When she looked up again she stared at Neptune's beautiful figure and form. Neptune's back was turned to her as she gracefully played a sad tune upon the violin. She stood in the middle of a pond, water flowing around her as shimming silver water fed it and emptied somewhere on the other side. Around her seemed a haze that protected her from the outside world, making sure that no one would be able to disturb her.

Uranus breathed lightly, taking in this scene of beauty with her eyes as much as possible. She had never seen anything like this on her own planet back home and wondered if such beauty existed on the planet Neptune. But if it does, she thought, Princess Neptune must be the crown jewel of all the beauty on Neptune.

She began to slouch and stared at Neptune unconsciously, taking in every note of Neptune's violin playing. She felt herself becoming mesmerized by Neptune's music, beginning to sink deep into the depressing thoughts she fought so hard against.

Although her parents had tried so desperately to understand her, they became so annoyed with her behavior very quickly. It seemed they acted this way even more so now, hoping that she would look good in front of the queen. But they did not understand her wishes and dreams. It did not help that she would be eternally bounded to the Princess, a chain that had always been suffocating, wrapping tighter and tighter around her throat her ever since she had enough of a mind to decide what she wanted to do for her own self. She wondered if Princess Serenity could understand, but immediately she knew that she could not. It seemed as if no one could understand her. Wait...understand us?

Uranus sat up and stared at the violin, now knowing exactly what Neptune was playing about. We're alike, she thought, I wonder if we could understand each other...?

She leaned over, her elbows on her knees as she grabbed at her hair. Without a thought she began to chuckle to herself. It was not a funny topic she knew, but before she could help it, she had burst into a loud laughter. She had begun to laugh so hard that she rolled onto the ground and onto her back, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Unfortunately though, she was laughing so much that she did not notice Neptune's violin had stopped playing.

Now Neptune stood, squeezing the cool water between her toes. She stared at Uranus, watching such a peculiar sight with curiosity in her eyes. What in the world was so funny? She felt a tinge of disappointment at missing out on something hysterical because she was playing. She really was in need of a good laugh.

Soon Uranus had begun to calm down, finally noticing that the only music that she could hear was the faint waltz coming from the ballroom. Cold sweat beginning to drip off her neck, she slowly turned her head towards Neptune and stopped, her eyes wide as she stared at Neptune in shock. Neptune watched her, wearing a face that could be interpreted differently by different people. Uranus could not help but glance at the lovely features of her face, feeling her heart sink as she noticed the small frown Neptune wore.

They remained like this for what could have seemed like eternity for some, but seemed like only a quick moment for them. They heard laughter, it sounded like a bunch of little teenage boys going through puberty who had just made a dirty joke. Immediately Uranus sat up, eyes wide.

"My older brother!" she exclaimed.

Without a moment to lose Neptune had begun to run off the water, her feet making the sound of a fish as she ran across. She reached the edge and took off. Uranus scrambled to her feet, rushing through the bushes and catching up to Neptune in a moment. The girl seemed pretty fast. Uranus knew that without the violin in her hands Neptune would be even faster.

In a moment's time they had made it to another part of the building and quickly ran up the stairs. Unfortunately for Neptune though, her feet were still wet so she slipped on the stairs, her quick reactions making her land on the side of her head. She gave a small shriek as she fell and groaned as she grabbed her head. Uranus stopped, shock in her eyes as she watched Neptune's beautiful sea-green hair become soaked with blood. She quickly ran back and took Neptune's hand. Neptune just simply pushed her away, harder then Uranus was expecting. Neptune stood up, beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Her butt hurting a bit, Uranus sat up and grabbed at Neptune's hands again. Neptune resisted once more until Uranus had finally grabbed them.

"We need to get that blood out of your lovely hair, princess," Uranus hissed, not meaning to sound as mean as she had.

Neptune stared at Uranus for a minute and then gave a small nod. Uranus led Neptune to her own room, seating her down on her bed. She went to the bathroom to grab a towel. Uranus went and sat beside Neptune, but slapped at her arm lightly when she tried to scoot away from her. Neptune gave in reluctantly and Uranus began to dab softly at the cut in Neptune's hair. Unlike her own, Neptune's hair felt as soft as silk and seemed to shine in the low light of her room. Uranus was glad she was wearing a tuxedo, because she felt herself beginning to have goose bumps all over her body considering where they were. Uranus could not help but feel a bit of disappointment inside of herself when Neptune did not even glance her way the whole time and just stared down at the ground.

"You know," Neptune said abruptly, "Just because you help me with small thing such as this, I won't forgive you for what you have done to me. And your brother too."

Uranus stopped dabbing at the cut in Neptune's hair for a moment, her body beginning to feel a bit heavy.

"But, you know-"

"I won't hear a word of your protests," Neptune interrupted, a cruel tone in her voice, "What I have said before shall stand true for I am like a lake in an eternal winter, always covered with ice."

Uranus sighed silently. The two said nothing more to each other, which made cleaning out the wound and getting rid of the blood in Neptune's hair seem like it took forever. When Uranus acknowledged by going into the bathroom to soak the towel full of blood that she was finished, without a word even of thanks Neptune left. When Uranus turned to look at Neptune again and saw her gone, Uranus turned off the water and flung herself on her bed, covering her head with her pillow.

* * *

Neptune huddled herself in a ball in the corner of her room, her head hidden in her arms. Her whole body was shaking as she tried not to cry. She had no clue what to do about her mixed up emotions, which swirled about in different ways. Towards Princess Uranus she felt anger and yet something else was there... She had no clue what, but then again she did not exactly care at that moment. She sighed and rubbed her face, rolling onto her side, her body sprawled out. The cold floor sent goose bumps along her body. Despite this feeling, she placed her right hand over her eyes, squinting at the faint light of the earth above.

"The earth...such a beautiful marble. Yet so ugly when you get closer."

* * *

Princess Serenity burst into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She had finally gotten away from that dreadfully boring party. She ran over to her bed and jumped on it, hiding her head under a pillow. So many people were eager to please her, but why? Was it just for her power? No one really knew her at all. Not even the Sailor Senshi could feel it. People only looked at her like an heir who would be pampered in the future by the brilliant light of the Ginzuishou. Her mother and her wore pieces of the jewel along with their necks; no one could tell what they were though. People could only guess brilliant silver heirlooms that were priceless. Indeed, these shards were priceless. They could never be made any other way anyway.

She thought of suffocating herself with the pillow there and then, but suicidal thoughts drifted away instantly at the sound of a beautiful violin playing. Lifting the pillow gently off her bed, she climbed over to the window, sitting on the windowsill. She looked down, a faint smile on her face as she watched Princess Neptune playing. Such a lovely sad melody. A feeling of envy struck her when she saw Neptune standing on water, so she averted her gaze to a different direction. Immediately her eyes wandered up, at the beautiful jewel of Earth. She was reminded of the man she had met the other night ago. The great oceans of the earth looked like they were the same color of his eyes. She sighed, hugging the pillow she unconsciously had brought with her.

"That man from Earth... I want to see him." She gasped and clenched the pillow with her fingers, not believing what she had just said. She squeezed her lips closed, wondering from what part of her mind did she have such a feeling.

The music stopped. Serenity turned just in time to see Uranus and Neptune sprint off like rabbits being hunted. Laughter floated into her room, Serenity immediately recognizing it as the sound of a group of boys. She stood up silently and back away from her window, staring into the starry sky as she waited for them to pass by. Unfortunately for her though, they would not stop.

"Here it is," one boy said, "This is Princess Serenity's room."

"Heeeh, you can't really tell." Another said.

"You sure this is the one? It looks like all the other rooms." A third voice chimed in.

"I saw the Princess go in here the other night! It is the one."

"Hmm..."

"Hah, so that stupid royal family has a brain! By making it look the same, their enemies won't know it's hers."

"You mean YOU actually have a brain?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Say, how easy do you think it'd be to win the Princess' heart?"

"You mean how easy she would be to screw?"

"No, I mean how we can get power!"

"Eh, it'd probably be simple enough if you just convinced her you loved her and just screwed around with the other girls while you were at it..."

Serenity froze. She felt her body go cold, her heart stop beating. Why? Why were they so cruel? Her own people...the people she was destined to rule! Did they all talk about her this way? Serenity's heart sank as she sunk to the floor in a daze. Her life was so horrible. She just could not bear it...

Looking to the side, she saw the comforting light of the Earth. "The Earth... it has such a warm glow... I want to go there... Even if I can't see that man..."

* * *

Day two of her final chance to correct a horrible mistake that could be made in time. Pluto sighed as she watched the seconds go by, grumbling about why it should be in her power to speed time up. She was laying on her back on her temporary bed. It was not as glamorous of the other rooms because she would not be staying there for much longer. Pluto wore a simple gown, as she was not up to dressing up at the moment. Perhaps when the Senshi were through with their training she would apply some lip stick and some mascara, although that never usually showed up on her dark body.

Unlike the rest of her people back on Pluto, her body color ran in her family. It was a symbol of royalty, as the rest of the people on Pluto were never able to sunbathe like people on other planets were able because there simply was no sunlight for them to bathe in. However, to make it so they were never in eternal darkness, they created an artificial light, which heated the planet as well, keeping everyone nice and warm. Lucky for Pluto though, she was one of the few Plutians able to feel the warmth of the real sun.

She rolled on her side and sighed to herself. Such a long and boring day this was, waiting for the other Senshi to be finished. She had so much to do and yet so little time to do it. Her hands crawled around the fluffy bed, searching for the pillow that she would need. Finally her fingers found what they had sought and wrapped tightly around the silk. As if on cue, the grandfather clock that was nearly twice her size struck the hour. Automatically she threw the pillow at the face of the clock and covered her ears to make it stop.

"I don't need anything else to remind me of the reason I was born!" she grimaced, clenching her teeth.

It stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Her wish had been granted. She relaxed and closed her eyes, beginning to drift into a light sleep. She began to dream of flowers and trees, as well the laughing voices of happy girls...happy girls? Pluto immediately sat up and looked outside the window.

Down below her, Princess Serenity and Venus were taking a walk to get their minds off of the hard fighting or whatever they were just doing. Trailing behind them, pretending to look interested in the scenery was Princess Neptune, just strolling along behind them. All three girls were wearing light dresses to fit the sunny day. Pluto smiled as she watched them, wishing she too could be as careless as they and happy.

"Good afternoon, Princesses!" her mouth moved without her realizing it, she wanted so much to be apart of that fantasy below her.

All three of them stopped at once and looked up. Venus started waving ecstatically.

"Good afternoon, Pluto!!" Venus called up to her, a huge mischievous grin upon her face.

Pluto could not help but smile and wave back, "And how are you three ladies doing today?"

Venus and Serenity looked at each other.

"Three?" They asked at once and looked behind themselves. Neptune became stiff with surprise as the two stared at her. What could possibly be going through those two girls' heads as they watched her?

Pluto tapped her lip, a sudden jolt that brought her back to reality. She needed—no, _must_—talk to Neptune. "Neptune?"

Neptune looked back up, her ocean-like eyes turning a dark color, "Yes?"

"May I talk to you for a while?" Pluto forced a smile.

Neptune looked down and nodded. She did not see anything wrong with talking to the woman who was going to leave, or that it would anger her.

* * *

Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury had left the training grounds together, not wanting to bother with the hyper blondes. They chatted quietly, knowing that Uranus and Saturn were walking behind them. Well, Mars and Jupiter did all of the chattering. Mercury just listened anxiously, trying to hear every word of it.

Uranus rolled her eyes behind them, catching pieces of their gossip. Such a waste of breath that was. Beside her, Saturn was looking around, taking in the sights and the beauty of the Moon. So ironic that such an innocent little girl shall receive the ultimate power of death. Uranus smiled as she watched her, as it was a lovely day, and Saturn was much younger then the other future Senshi were.

Unfortunately for them though, the peace was not going to stay. As they walked through the gardens of the palace together, Uranus and Saturn heard a very familiar voice. Uranus stamped her foot and groaned when she heard it, just as the same voice started to beckon her. Uranus clenched her fists and shut her eyes, "Shut up and go away!"

"But big sissie! I dun wanna leave you!" Uranus' brother came and walked over them, with a few more boys behind him.

Uranus crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

Her brother and his friends grinned, "We want you to hook us up with one of those princess babes!"

Uranus snorted, "Are you kidding me? As if I'd ever help you get together with one of those arrogant snobs."

"Well if you hate them that much, why don't you introduce us! Not like you care about them!"

"Because you're obviously not their type."

"Hey, what about that girl right there? Bet she'd be—"

"Don't you dare even say it!" Uranus stepped in front of Saturn, anger flaring in her eyes.

Saturn was very frightened by it all. She held her clenched fists close to her chest, watching in horror as the arguments continued until they became an uneven full-out fight between one woman and three men...of course, the one woman was the victor, only to end up getting in trouble.

* * *

"Neptune...may I ask you something?"

Neptune looked in Pluto's empty eyes, eyes that were as equally absorbing as her own. The expression on Pluto's face was very serious, unlike the one that she had worn a few moments ago while she was still up in her room. "Yes..."

"What happened in those missing moments of time on that day you first met Uranus and her brother?"

Neptune's eyes widened as memories flooded back through her mind. As if in fast forward mode, the events replayed back to her. Dancing with Uranus' brother, him holding her like she had never wanted to be held, him telling her something that she should have never been told... Neptune began shaking her head, pressing her palms against her cheeks.

"I see..." Pluto said, as if she had seen and heard every little detail of that night, "And what did Princess Uranus herself have to do with it?"

Neptune glanced up at her, and shook her head, "I refuse to tell you or remember it. I hate that family of Uranus. I do not care what my mother says. In fact, I swear I'll destroy them. Starting with the Princess herself."

Neptune stood up straight, and brushed her hands across her dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles.

"What? Neptune! Don't say something like that—"

"What do you care about us for? I'm never going to see you again after you leave!"

Pluto's eyes narrowed as Neptune turned around. Automatically she grabbed Neptune's wrist and held it firmly. "Take back every word of what you just said."

Neptune glared at her, the ocean in her eyes freezing over, "I refuse." She grabbed the wrist clutching her and began to dig her nails into the flesh.

"Neptune, if you do not do that, you shall destroy your own destiny."

"I know my destiny, it's already been chosen. But she does not need to be apart of."

"Oh but you just do not know how much she effects it."

"You're wrong!" Neptune began to press harder into Pluto's wrist, digging her fingers in as blood began to seep about them.

"Stop being in denial Neptune." Pluto sighed and looked at her hand, a small trail of blood flowing down the side of her hand until it started gathering into a small drop, preparing to gain enough weight to drop. "Please let go of my wrist." Pluto grip lessened.

Staring straight in Pluto's eyes for an instant, she immediately let go, turned around, and walked away, her heels clicking angrily against the ground, echoing off the walls.

Pluto stared after her, rubbing her wrist. She sighed and looked down. She was probably too late...she only had one more chance. The next day would decide everything.

* * *

"This is so utterly unacceptable, Uranus!" Serenity shouted, staring angrily at the princess before her who could not make it anymore painfully obvious that she was not listening, "Uranus, listen to me. If you get into another fight with that brother of yours, and blame it because he was provoking you and trying to rape Princess Saturn and whatnot, I shall have you punished!"

Uranus rolled her eyes and rubbed her bleeding lip. Here it comes. The old lady's gonna tell her to act more like a lady.

"I wish you would act more like a lady, Uranus. In fact, even your mother wishes it! Everyone does!! It would just plain be better for the rest of the universe if you would change these horrible habits of yours and started acting like a woman."

Uranus sighed in annoyance, wishing this would be over already. Of course she was barely paying attention, until Serenity had stopped talking. Uranus raised her eyes and found glaring ones blaring right at her.

"You are dismissed for the rest of the night. Do not come out of that room...in fact, I'll make sure of it." Serenity grabbed Uranus' arm and dragged her to her room, pulling out a key to lock the door shut behind her.

The door slammed in her face and Uranus just blinked in surprise. "Riiiiiiiiight, psycho bitch. Whatever, at least I don't have to deal with those girls for the ret of the night..."

Uranus grinned as she sat on her bed, although she knew that boredom would soon be on its way to get her.

* * *

Neptune sat in front of her mirror angrily, paying no heed to her reflection, which would have looked ugly in her opinion. She opened the middle drawer, dug under some of her drawing tools, until she finally pulled out a book that said "Hit List" in her language. Neptune had made many an enemy in her life, all people who were jealous of her or just plain needed to die. Flipping a few of the pages, she picked out a black permanent marker and took the cap off with her teeth. Without a second thought, she hastily scribbled "Prince Uranus" on one line and "Princess Uranus" on the line underneath.

* * *

After Mercury had left Mars and Jupiter, she had gone to the palace library to read. The library was much bigger then the one she had back home on Mercury, so she spent many hours a day there, absorbing all of the information she could. She found when she was younger that because she was not an outspoken girl like Mars or a hyper girl who demanded attention like Venus, the only way to get the attention she needed was to be smarter then the rest. A decision that soon brought her to loneliness, but of course she denied it.

During her daily trip there that day, she ran into Princess Serenity. The Princess had seemed very interested in what she knew about Earth, because she was not very good at looking information up herself in books. What she seemed most interested about, however, was their royal family. Although she had hesitated in telling the Princess name of Earth's Prince, she told her anyway. Serenity went into a daze and quickly became distant; Mercury could tell something was up. She refused to tell her, although now that they were at the evening party and enjoying themselves, Mercury hoped that her Princess would come out and tell her.

But alas, the night went on and Serenity had not spoken up. In fact, Serenity seemed even more distant to her from the others. This naturally hurt her. Here she was to be bonded with this girl for eternity, but she would not even tell her the secret that she had made obvious. Of course, Serenity had not meant to make this so obvious, with her intent being to find out the information she wanted without anyone knowing.

Mercury sighed as she watched Serenity refuse requests to dance and make her way out to the door to leave. Mercury bit her lip and quickly ran after her, pushing people out of her way as she walked as fast as she could after her.

"Serenity!" Her voice echoed in the empty hallway.

Serenity stopped and turned around, a small smile on her face, "Yes?"

"Didn't you..." Mercury took a few breaths, as she felt that she had been running, "Didn't you forget to ask me something?"

Serenity blinked and she shook her head.

"But you did!" Mercury protested, walking towards her. She touched Princess Serenity's arm and wet her lips. "The way...the way to get to Earth..." She felt Serenity tense up. "You must have Venus' permission...that is, Sailorvenus controls the gate. If you have her permission, you may pass through to Earth. The same applies to those who wish to come to the Moon from Earth. You want to see him...that man...don't you? I know how to make her sick...for three days...giving you a chance to see him."

Serenity looked into Mercury's eyes, trying to read her face to find out if there was some hidden intention within them. She found none and took Mercury's hand, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "It's...driving me crazy. Could you really...do that? Would you?"

Mercury nodded, closing her other hand upon Serenity's, "Anything for my Princess."

Serenity began to cry, giving her thanks between her tears and sniffles. Mercury took her and allowed her Princess to cry softly into her arms.

* * *

The final day had come, and just as predicted by Chronos at that time, Sailorvenus was mysteriously sick and unable to protect the gate. To hide this though, Queen Serenity sent a message to the Earth saying that they would be able to have a grand ball that night, although it was on such short notice. The gate had opened and many Earthians had flooded into the palace and were walking everywhere.

Queen Serenity was in a worse mood then usual when she unlocked the door to Uranus' room, who to anger her some more acted all cheery and happy. Of course she was dressed in her usual attire, so the first thing on her agenda was to pick up some hot Earth chicks, of course.

Princess Serenity was secretly grateful inside, she sighed with happiness as she descended the stairs to the great hall, adorning a beautiful dress that especially the girls from Earth very jealous. She was hoping with all her heart to catch the eye of that special someone.

Likewise, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were all ready for action. The boys were waiting for them and they did not have to do any training that day. It was like a random holiday! Time to celebrate by partying.

Mercury joined Serenity for the day, glad that now she felt much better about the relationship between Serenity and herself. They also allowed Saturn to join them because she could not find Uranus anywhere and Pluto had gone to look for Uranus.

Although everyone seemed bright and cheery about the occasion, there were three people who were not happy about this at all. Neptune just wanted to be left alone because she had just counted her calendar and it turned out that she was PMSing. No wonder she has been so uptight about everything. Luna and Artemis did not think well of this situation at all. It was very peculiar to them that Sailorvenus had suddenly fallen sick. In fact, they suspected it was someone's plan to make her sick...but who? An enemy? An Earthian? A traitor among their own people...? The guardians crept in the shadows, sleek cats that no one paid attention to. Watching very closely all of the humans around them for suspicious behavior.

* * *

Although her plan with Neptune had failed, she still had Uranus to talk to. Uranus was her last and only hope, yet Pluto could not help but feel the sinking feeling of failure. True to her personality, Uranus did not stay in one spot very long, as there was too much fun to be had with all of these girls from Earth who did not know her secret. Such a pain it was to Pluto in finding this girl that she gave up. Uranus was bound to come back, even if it took her all day.

Not daring to go near Neptune again after what she had done, Pluto made herself content in the rose garden where couples drifted through occasionally but nevertheless she was alone most of the time. Pluto sighed enviously as she watched them go by, it was every girls dream to fall in love one day and she was no exception. It was not fair that she was bound to this cruel and unusual fate. Not at all. Even though she knew that eight others were to suffer a similar fate to the one she had, it was not comforting at all.

"Why is it so peaceful here?" The deep voice of a man near her age surprised Pluto, making her tense up. She knew exactly who it was without even looking at him; there was no mistake in the confidence in his voice, unlike any other. Every girl dreamt of being with this man, even if he was a hated Earthian. But, he was not just any Earthian. He was _the_ Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion.

Pluto's dark cheeks flushed over as she forced a nod and looked him over. Adorning a stylish tuxedo, made from the richest brand of clothing available in the galaxy, he looked very handsome. Yes, Pluto was lucky and she knew she was lucky to have this one and only chance in this lifetime to be alone with him.

Endymion smiled at her, a tactic that made many a woman melt inside. "Not so many people here...I guess they just do not appreciate the beauty of Earth's gift to the Moon."

Pluto nodded and broke the gaze, trying to get control over herself once again, "Couples will occasionally walk through here...but they won't stay long to admire the roses...they were from Earth?"

"Yes," Pluto heard Endymion's movement as he sat down next to her, "It was a gift in an attempt to keep peace between Earth and it's Moon...but I guess it didn't work very well."

Pluto's hands began to shake in nervousness, although she hid them behind her back in one quick motion. She took a breath to calm herself and looked up at him with a small smile, "Guess not...is Earth covered with beautiful flowers like these?"

Endymion shook his head, "Not only flowers...dozens of wonderful plants...it's what makes my planet unique from all the rest."

"On my planet we have nothing...not even sun. We have artificial light."

"I would never be able to live like that...after living all of this time in the sun." Endymion stood up and broke a rose off of its stem. He walked over to Pluto and placed it in her hair, "I think these would look lovely in your emerald hair..."

Pluto wished she could continue living in this fantasy but silently told herself that no matter how wonderful he was, Endymion was meant for another. Her hands rose until they gentle touched where his hands and the rose met. She shook her head and calmly said, "I'm sorry Endymion but I believe that this rose is meant to be given to by you to another Princess..."

Endymion stopped, puzzled. He studied her expression and decided that Princess Pluto was being was sincere and loyal to another woman. He smiled gently at her and nodded, tucking the rose in his jacket pocket. He would save this same exact rose for later. Endymion sat back down and the two were quiet, thinking deeply about what the future held. Pluto felt awkward because she knew she said say something to him...something about what his love would bring? Or should she encourage him to love her?

"Endymion!!" The silence was broken at last but a lighthearted woman. She ran down the path, waving her arms wildly, trying to receive Endymion's attention. Huffing and puffing, just as a delicate flower would after so much running, she waited a few moments to catch her breath as she stood in front of Endymion. Taking one last sip of the air, she stood up straight, her face molding itself to that of a pouting and scolding one, "I've been looking all over for you! Why did you run off? Or could you smell the roses all the way from the gates of the palace?"

Endymion smiled to himself and looked to the side, slipping a finger in his pocket to stroke the petals of the flower. What he failed to see by looking in the opposite direction however, was how Pluto sat frozen, staring into the woman's face. Her wild green hair and sparkling ruby eyes seemed all too familiar.

"W-Who..." Pluto could not find her voice as her mind raced back through her memories, stopping at the card from her test. This was the same exact woman that she had seen with the Prince and Princess, yet she was not. This happy woman had not a trace of evil about her...unless time would change her completely. Yes, it must be time, but how would she change it? Or could she? Was what she was doing useless? Chronos' will was supreme...so why did he wish she remained here longer?

"Oh, sorry, I forgot my manners," Endymion leaned forward and pointed to the woman, "This is Princess Beryl."

"P-Princess B-Beryl...?" Pluto choked on the words. It all made sense now. This woman was so happy because the man sitting beside her was promised to belong to this woman. This woman was the key to everything, but there was no way to stop what the current state of this galaxy was to become. It was too late and it was all due to Queen Serenity's foolishness. Pluto shook her head lightly and stood up. She forced and smiled and looked at Beryl, "It's nice to meet you, but I must be going now...I'm looking for another Princess right now."

Beryl nodded and looked at Endymion, glad that she was all alone with him once again. Beryl blocked his view of where Princess Pluto was going, but he did not need to see the magic of her stepping into the shadows and mysteriously disappearing.

"Endymion," Beryl sang happily, "Tonight there is to be a ball! I want to dance with you all night."

Endymion smiled and stood up, placing a hand around Beryl's waist as he led her back to the palace, "Perhaps we shall...but won't you let me dance with a few other ladies?"

Beryl pouted, making Endymion laugh at her face.

* * *

Finally wanting peace and taking a break from all of the socializing, Serenity, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn all lazed about on large fluffy pillows, hiding in Serenity's room.

"It's not fair!" Venus whined, "How come you have such a huge and wonderful room?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mars asked sticking her tongue out at Venus. Venus' immediate reaction was to stick her tongue out right back at Mars. Everyone started to laugh at them.

"Hey, Saturn, how old are you?" Jupiter asked as soon as everyone had quieted down, "You seem a lot younger then us..."

"Well, I'm six years in my planet's time... So..." Saturn thought for a moment, calculating the years in her head as she looked up at the ceiling. After half a minute or so, here eyes seemed to float back down and she smiled at Jupiter, "About 180 years or so, I believe."

"Wow, you're young!" Venus exclaimed, leaning over towards her, "I'm only 190!"

"I'm 189..." Serenity shrugged and blushed.

Venus laughed and crawled over to Serenity, starting to tickle her, "Serenity's a little girl!"

"Don't make fun of little girls!" Saturn protested, leaping at Venus and tackling her to the ground on top of Serenity.

The three girls were a pile of giggles as they tumbled to get free from one another. The other remaining girls could not help themselves but join in. This was the beginning of their new lives, together with their Princess, protecting and loving her for the rest of their lives. They could not help but think that perhaps they would enjoy this new lifestyle, if they could always be so happy like this. No matter how many times each of them had thought about suicide, this is one of the rare moments that they were still living for. Happiness was part of the meaning of being alive.

* * *

Uranus had been having her fun for most of the day, but when she ran into some overly obsessive hyper girls she decided to call it a day. She had made it back to the palace pretty easily, although she had to avoid a few wanderings ladies whom she had encountered earlier that day but grew bored of quickly. She sidestepped into the shadows of the palace to escape, not watching where she was stepping. Before she had realized it, she had run into a person—obviously a woman—and was tumbling backwards. Luckily for her though, the woman grabbed her arm before she had embarrassingly fallen right on her butt.

Back on her feet, she looked down, only to find some obvious cleavage. That wasn't right. What woman was nearly her height, or even taller? She looked up slowly, tracing the slim dark neck with her eyes until she finally reached dark and serious red eyes staring right back at her.

"P-Princess Pluto!" Uranus nearly jumped back. Pluto was the last person she had expected to see ever again.

Pluto smiled wryly, "Aren't you just so happy to see me? Help me Obi-Wan Uranus, you're my only hope."

Uranus went quiet for a moment, "...huh?"

Pluto laughed to herself, "Never mind. Anyway, I need to ask you about something that happened on the first night that you and the rest of the princesses came to the Moon."

Uranus raised an eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

Pluto took a deep breath. She did not want to mess up like she had done with Neptune. "What did that horribly awful brother of yours _do_ to her? She seems to hate you and your family so much, but it's so important that you two _not_ hate each other!"

Uranus looked to the side, refusing to make any more eye contact. She shrugged, "Beats me. It must've been bad though, although there's something missing from my memory...like two minor seconds of when I went over to her to free her from my brother's clutches..."

"Hmmm," Pluto tapped her chin and thought for a moment, "I've noticed that too. It seems that someone messed with _time_... This isn't good. I'll check it out when I'm finally assigned to my post... But anyway, in the meantime, _please_ try to talk to her?"

Uranus nodded, "I'll see if she's in a better mood tonight then she was last time I talked to her..."

Pluto touched Uranus' shoulder, "Thank the gods that at least one of you is going to be sensible in this conflict!"

Uranus smiled awkwardly and excused herself, off to go prepare herself for tonight. Not that she had too much to do besides put on a tuxedo.

* * *

After being antisocial all-day and sleeping through her misery of emotions, Neptune finally decided to make herself presentable. After a nice hot shower, and a dab of makeup here and there to hide the stress line and pimples that randomly popped up all of a sudden on her smooth face, Neptune felt that she would be prepared to show her face to the world. Now what about the rest of her body? To suit her mood, Neptune wore black. Steeping elegantly down the stairs, everyone stopped to watch her, but she paid no attention, being used to the stares and all. However, not liking to always be in the center of this kind of attention, Princess Neptune quickly made sure that she became one with the shadows among the people so she did not stand out too much.

The Senshi of the "inner planets" and their Princess Serenity were already there, gossiping, chatting, flirting with nearby guys. They were living the life of the party. They had left Saturn behind who had gotten extremely tired after the roughhousing, oddly. Uranus and her brother were already among the crowd, unfortunately for Uranus. She was going to have a little talk with her brother. Pluto had been there for a while, carefully watching the activities that were taking place. Queen Serenity frowned as she overlooked the people below her, easily picking out who was from Earth and who was under her rule. Luna and Artemis stood by her side, cautiously chatting in their native tongue, focusing their energy on keeping their eyes keen as a cat's. No movement would escape their eyes.

Fighting people to get through and brushing off people who said conversational starters in her direction, Uranus slowly wound her way to through the crowd, looking anxiously for her brother. She found him doing exactly what she was expecting. Flirting with every girl in sight seemed to be his favorite pastime and in fact he was far worse than she was.

Taking a deep breath, she calmly approached her brother, hoping for the best out of this conversation, "Hey, _gago_, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Don't call me stupid!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "Girls, I must have a talk with my unruly older sister. Please go get us some drinks."

The girls walked off in disgust, not sure what to think of Uranus. Uranus just rolled her eyes at their murmurings, stepping closer to her brother.

"What did you do?" she hissed in a low voice so he was the only one who could hear.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" His voice was louder then hers, but people were enjoying themselves so much they did not pay attention to him.

"You know," she paused for a moment to choose the right words, particularly the ones Pluto used, "Remember the night we came to the Moon and you started your eternal party with the royal ladies?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, so?"

"What did you do to _her_?"

"Princess...Neptune...?"

"Yes."

"Uhhh...I don't really remember. I use different tactics with every girl...plus I think I got really stoned on some guy I found dealing outside..."

"Oh my God!" Uranus' voice rose very loud, causing the people around them to jump, "You're a _pot head_ too?"

Her brother scratched his head, "Not really...but hey, I decided what the heck? It's the beginning of the rest of my life, in paradise!"

Uranus groaned, not believing his stupidity, "I can't believe you...and now you've caused all of these horrible things to happen!"

He shrugged, "So? Oh well, she'll get over it. Now if you excuse me, my girls are back..."

Her brother was gone, leaving Uranus by herself, much to her annoyance. Sorry Pluto, couldn't figure out what was wrong through him. Uranus sighed and looked up at the Queen. She seemed distant and trapped in her own thoughts; perhaps something dangerous was in the making. No one knew though, except the highest people. It was only her job to make sure that everyone is protected from whatever danger they faced.

She caught sight of a familiar green haired tall woman walk into the grand room, and instantly the two made eye contact. Uranus shook her head, Pluto immediately understanding what she meant. She watched Pluto sigh and look around the crowd. She found who she was looking for and flicked her eyes in that direction. Uranus immediately looked, her eyes stopping on the beautiful Princess Neptune. She seemed to glow among the other unknown people; the people whom she had never met and would never care for. Uranus fell into a daze, not realizing what she was doing as Neptune appeared to come closer and closer to her. Neptune had stopped moving and slowly turned her head to the side, her healthy aqua hair bouncing as she did it. Immediately though, her content faced changed to that of a scowl, "What do you want?"

The tone in her voice made Uranus freeze in place, her whole body turning cold. She could feel her heart stopped and a green power was moving towards her. She had no idea how she knew it was green, but she knew that it must be Pluto. Pluto did not come too near though, as she had to assess the situation. Nearby lights as well as her own hidden one helped her recover though.

"Neptune," she began slowly, "Please hear me out..."

Neptune stared at her hard, studying her face, "Fine."

Uranus took a deep breath; she was not good with apologies.

* * *

Beryl grinned as she entered the dance floor, holding Endymion's hand within her own, dancing in step with the person she belonged to. She had been raised to be this man's wife, so she was trained perfectly in how to look perfectly compatible with him. However, Beryl was not the only woman on Prince Endymion's mind.

He caught sight of the princess he had met the last time he was visiting the Moon. She was Serenity, had to be. Immediately when he saw her, he thought back to what the dark skinned woman had told him. This girl must be whom she had meant. He wanted to walk over to her and speak with her once more to hear that beautifully innocent voice, but alas, he could not. Princess Beryl stood in his way.

While indulging in his thoughts, the music had come to an end. Beryl smiled up at him, "I'm going to go get something to eat." Beryl walked away daintily, not aware of his distraction.

Endymion immediately looked for Serenity, and when he looked at her she was staring at him. When Serenity was aware that she had made eye contact, she flicked her eyes in the area of the balcony, far from everyone's sight. She walked over to it and closed the curtain behind her.

To make sure not to be caught by her mother, whom he did not want to be on the bad side of, he slowly wove through the crowd of people and took his time. Once he felt that it had been long enough so he would not look suspicious going outside, he slipped past the curtain and reached into his coat pocket, touching the rose with his gloved hand.

"Princess," he wrapped his hand around the petals, taking care not to crush them.

"P-Prince E-Endymion..." he watched Serenity take a nervous breath of air. He smiled as he took out the rose.

"Please turn around."

Serenity did as she was told and her eyes lit up with a delighted surprise. The rose was still just as beautiful as it was when he had picked it in full-bloom.

"Such a beautiful rose belongs in the silky hair of a beautiful woman," Endymion stepped forward and carefully placed the rose by one of the buns in her hair. Serenity's heart was beating wildly now and she held her hands together above her chest while she looked down out of being nervous. Endymion wrapped his hands around hers. Serenity looked up slowly into his blue eyes and their heads started moving closer and closer to each other, their eyes closing. Was it destiny?

The curtain made a small noise. Serenity's eyes opened back up and she jerked away, trying to get away from Endymion, "Oh no."

Endymion still held her left hand, Serenity's right clenched above her chest, "What's wrong, Serenity?"

Serenity looked at him, her eyes looked scared, "Someone..."

* * *

Luna, in her cat form, leapt up to the balcony where Queen Serenity stood, a serious look on her face. Artemis stood by her side and looked at Luna at her arrival.

"My Queen..." Luna hesitated, "I fear to say this to you...But may I ask a question?"

Serenity looked at her and nodded.

"You... You said that Pluto is here to fix _that_ problem, correct?"

Serenity nodded again.

"Then...why are they alone together while Pluto is in the middle of the crowd, paying no attention to them at all?"

Serenity's expression changed for a second, but she kept it to an unreadable one. Her eyes sought Pluto, whom she found with Uranus and Neptune. "What business could she possibly have with them? Why isn't she paying attention to my daughter?"

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and Serenity left her spot and ascended to the dance floor.

* * *

"So that's why it isn't my fault..." Uranus finished her explanation, having a sinking feeling that Neptune barely heard a word she said.

Pluto stepped forward, "Please Neptune, forgive and forget..."

Neptune shook her head, "No. I will never forget this nor will I forget—"

"Princess Pluto," Queen Serenity's powerful voice stopped all side conversations and music. She basically froze everyone in place. Serenity's pale arm rose and she motioned for her to come to her, "Please come to me. I must talk to you."

Pluto was silent for a moment. She was too slow and now she was too late. _Forgive me, Chronos..._


	5. Step005 Pluto's Fate

Silver Moon Step.005 Pluto's Fate

* * *

This chapter is very, very short (only four pages) but it's sooo important it's not even funny. So read real close and read real well. Chapter 6 may take a little while to come out because I think I only have a couple of pages already written... ;; But I'm going to attempt making it have a bit lighter mood. :P  
Oh yes, the lyrics are by the beautiful and hot Gackt. I thought they fit and I was listening to LU:NA the time I was originally writing it. ;; Everyone go listen to LU:NA cause it's ownz my soul. Oh, and the lyrics I borrowed without permission from a Gackt lyric translation site I can't remember the link to right now but if she's reading this please don't get mad I'll put a link in later. :(

* * *

It was finally the time that Pluto had been waiting for. Now that it was here, she could not help but fear it. The Queen had finally taken notice of what her true actions were, and they were not what Her Majesty had assumed. She was asked to wait in her room about twenty minutes for the Queen to prepare herself for the 'ceremony'. She had opened the huge windows and watched herself in the mirror as the wind played with her long hair. With a sigh, Pluto clutched what looked like a pen in her fingers. Out of the eight Senshi, Pluto was to be the first to truly awaken. With her fingers she studied the design. Engraved was the sign of Pluto in the top ball and she pressed her thumb onto it, leaving the mark on her finger. She stared at it until she was interrupted by a knock at her door and the sound of a man telling her that it was time. Closing her eyes, she stood and raised the pen above her head, watching as it began to glow.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make UP!"

_I wonder who's touching the depths of my closed eyes,  
__the moon that I gazed at inside of the wavering heat laughed at me._

Within seconds a flash of dark purple colors changed her into the Senshi she was born to be, Sailorpluto. She stared at herself in the mirror, amazed by what she had to wear. It was short, REALLY short. What the hell? Pluto reached for the huge earrings that dangled from her ears and flicked them, making sure that they were real. She did a little spin, noticing how the colors seemed to fit her pretty well. The boots she wore were also pretty cool in her opinion. Taking one last admiring look at herself, she decided that it was time to face the consequences of her actions in deceiving the Queen.

The door closed with a loud bang behind her, but she did not care. Fists clenched to keep her confidence in place, Sailorpluto walked as proudly as she could through the corridor, paying no heed to the stares as of the maids as they scurried to get out of her way. Her heels clacked rather loudly in the silent corridor, as no one was talking as they watched her. Very far off in the distance you could hear the faint noise of music and laughter, although the thick walls of the palace blocked out most sound. In less then an instant, Pluto found herself facing Queen Serenity's door. Without a thought she pushed it open and walked in. Automatically she kneeled down, her head bent low. By Serenity's feet she noticed what looked like the bottom of a silver staff.

_Only the seduction of the requiem that started being whispered into my ear  
Curbed me from wounding others _

"Sailorpluto," Serenity began, "I do not understand what the meaning of all of this is. I told you I would delay your time to become a Sailor Senshi in order to fix a problem, as I believed you described it. But perhaps it was not the problem I thought you were talking about that you were trying to fix."

Pluto shook her head, "No, My Queen. It was Chronos' order that I save Uranus and Neptune."

"Uranus and Neptune!?" Serenity huffed, squeezing the staff she was holding, "I don't care about them and the prophecy foretold for them! I care about my daughter and my kingdom. To hell with those two girls. They have such strong wills that it'll be no use to break them."

Pluto looked sharply, "What did you say? Do you know how dangerous it would be to let those two run free while hating each other?"

"Well, I really do not care anymore," Serenity relaxed her hand and started rubbing her hand up and down the staff shaped like a key she was holding. "Because of you the Moon shall definitely lose all power and change as we know it. My people are ruined. Because of this, Princess Pluto, I ban you from ever coming back to the Moon and leaving your post."

Pluto froze. She felt cold sweat start to fall down her back. Why such a cruel punishment? Did she really deserve such a thing? She squinted her eyes shut and tried not to think of all of the loneliness that she shall face as her body turned cold, covered with goose bumps.

"Well," Serenity sighed and flipped the staff up into her right hand, "I present unto you this staff, which is the main key to the Time Gate." Pluto held out her hands as Serenity pressed the staff shaped like a key into her hands. "You must watch over the Gate and make sure that no evil goes through it, but I am sure you are prepared for that. This staff will also intensify your power. If I were you I'd go back in time and correct your mistake...oh wait, that's a taboo isn't it? Hmmm..."

"Yes, my Queen." Pluto started to tremble as she held it.

"You must protect the Garnet Orb with your life. It is very important to our future, that is, if you don't keep on screwing up our futures."

Pluto could not help but look up into Serenity's eyes, "So you accept the fate our current lives shall take?"

Serenity stared at her, her eyes narrowing.

"You know you cannot stop it, yet you try to stall it so. You know it is useless, so why bother?" Pluto grinned, "You're the one who made the mistake to bring such a future about anyway."

Serenity let go of the staff and stood at her full height without saying a single word. She turned away promptly. The sight of Pluto was starting to make her sick. "There are three rules to guarding time, taboos you could call them. Break one of these, especially the second, and you shall face horrible consequences, even death."

Pluto nodded and hugged the staff to herself.

"The first one is to never allow anyone to travel through time. The second, never stop time." Serenity could not help but stress the last two words, as they were so important. "The last is to never leave your post, as I have now forbidden you to come back. If you should do so who knows what will happen to disturb the flow of time some more. Stand, Sailorpluto."

Pluto stood up, holding the staff with one hand. She watched Serenity's hand move and a huge crystal door appeared before her.

"The Gates of Time and your beloved Chronos are waiting. Guard them with all of the power you possess."

"Yes, my Queen." Pluto took a step forward and the gate began to open. She felt herself drawn in and without thinking about it stepped the doors. They slammed behind her and Sailorpluto felt herself sucked into darkness.

_My pain is taken away by the darkness  
__Because I can't return..._

She screamed as the pain went through her body. Immediately she felt herself aging, or was her body's aging stopping? Knowledge she had only had a slight taste of when her mother first took her to the Gates flooded into her mind.

_I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
The piled bodies until I die_

It seemed, though, as if that was instantly taken away by the darkness. It was as if she belonged there now that she was forbidden to leave this place. She might as well creep in the shadows of people and just watch time slip by.

_My pain is taken away by the darkness  
__Because I can't return..._

Emotions she would not feel any longer raced through her body like electricity. Hate, power-hunger, despair, happiness, love...The Princess' love for Endymion. Endymion...Endymion! She screamed.

_Like struggling, suffering prey  
My consciousness is taken from me  
I drown and disappear in pleasure  
Cold, inside of these arms_

All of what had happened had taken place in a matter of seconds, not that it really mattered when you were stuck watching time quickly fly by. Sailorpluto was dropped onto hard cool sidewalk that led up to the Gate of Time. Pluto was unconscious due to the taking in of everything, for she was now the new Guardian of Time. She now had her mother's position, whom unlike her was allowed to freely leave and eventually fall in love with Pluto's father. She would never be able to experience any of those emotions. They were vanquished like water evaporating into the air. When she came to it sounded as if Chronos himself was laughing at her, echoing in the complete silence as she lay in the pool of her own complete misery.

_I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
The piled bodies until I die..._

She woke up again to someone pushing her body back and forth, trying desperately to wake her up.

"Puu! Puu!" a high-pitched voice that sounded as if it came from a child cried, "Wake up! Don't die! Please, open your eyes!"

Pluto groaned as she rolled on her back.

"Who is it...?" she mumbled.

"It's me!"

Pluto sat up and looked at her, shock in her eyes as her new-gained knowledge raced through her mind in order to identify the small girl in front of her.

"Small Lady...?"


End file.
